<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy by butterflywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581551">Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter'>butterflywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Robcina Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fire Emblem: Awakening References, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports, Hurt/Comfort, Robcina Week, Romance, learning to love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:11:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom wishes to see what Lucina’s true smile looks like.</p><p>And Robin gives her a reason for one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom &amp; Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom &amp; My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Robcina Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2266340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Lucina and all I want is for her to be happy, so I decided to write this. I’ve had the start of this chapter sitting with me for a long while, and was excited to go back and complete it. This story will focus around her and M!Robin’s supports from the game, because they are one of the sweetest and makes these two a wholesome, perfect couple in my eyes. </p><p>Enjoy! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How was that for today’s training?”</p><p>“Very good, Father! I truly enjoyed it… And, hey, you almost had me again, too!”</p><p>Chrom chuckled fondly before placing a hand atop Lucina’s shoulder, “You really shouldn’t keep holding back on me. Win or lose, I will always be more than happy to train with you, Lucina.”</p><p>Blushing lightly, the young princess shyly tucked away a loose strand of hair before smiling gratefully up at her father. The older swordsman returned it with a soft smile of his own before he tossed aside his and Lucina’s wooden training swords. Giggling quietly, the younger bluenette admired the weaponry in the grass for a moment, feeling thankful once more that she was able to have this time with her father again.</p><p>Chrom paused in his footsteps upon realizing another pair weren’t following behind him. He turned to find his daughter staring at the ground where their training gear was lain about. However, he couldn’t help but smile at the lost, yet warm look Lucina seemed to have on her face as he walked back over to her. He was still getting to know his child as a full grown woman while, at the same time, trying to embrace his new role to fatherhood with her, as well as with her infant self who was currently safe at home within the Ylissean castle walls. Sighing softly, the prince quietly stepped beside the younger swordswoman before gently resting a hand on her back.</p><p>“Everything alright?”</p><p>Blinking from her thoughts, Lucina tried to feign off the sudden wetness in her eyes as she brushed her hands down her dress tunic before casually swiping at her face. Chrom, however, took notice as he tilted his head in quiet concern. But, before he could acknowledge it, his daughter suddenly took his hand and pulled them back towards their current camp site, “O-Oh, my apologies, Father… I…I was just lost in thought. I really did enjoy our training today! But, how about we help ourselves to some lunch? I’m sure Cherche has made us something wonderful this afternoon.”</p><p>With a small smile, Chrom nodded in agreement as he allowed Lucina to pull him along. However, he kept a close eye on her as they made their way towards the mess tent. The aroma of food was pleasantly delightful, but the older swordsman’s focus remained on his daughter despite his rumbling stomach. He knew Lucina was hiding other parts of herself that he assumed she wasn’t ready to share yet. And, yes, he knew he also had to be patient and allow her to come to him when she felt the most comfortable.</p><p>But, it was hard.</p><p>Chrom even had several questions himself to ask, but he would never push his daughter to answer them. He just wished there was some way to take away the pain and despair that always seemed to haunt Lucina’s eyes. And, he also wished he knew fully what had happened in her time. As her father, Chrom just wanted to carry on whatever she was feeling onto himself—to take away all of her burdens just to see what her true smile looked like. The rare, and even fake ones she presented to others were already beautiful.</p><p>But, a real smile…</p><p>Chrom would love to see how much that one would shine above all the rest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Munching happily, Robin took another bite of his carrot dumplings before looking up to find his commander entering the tent, followed by Lucina. The prince spotted him immediately as he gave his silver-haired tactician a kind wave before making his way over to the food. However, the young princess gave him nothing more than a glance before she followed swiftly behind her father.</p><p>Robin sighed. He barely knew the girl, and he could easily tell she seemed so untrustworthy of everyone around her. Everyone except Chrom, of course. As his hazel gaze fell upon father and daughter in the mess line, he couldn’t help but smile. Despite Lucina’s distant behavior, she did show a small bit of joy whenever she was around her father. Her smiles were a rarity, but that didn’t keep the strategist from taking notice of that sliver of happiness that lit up her eyes whenever Chrom was speaking to her.</p><p>And, he had to admit, it was cute in a way.</p><p>But, he didn’t have any more time to think on that when the blue-haired duo suddenly started making their way over to him.</p><p>“Afternoon, Robin! You mind if we join you?” Chrom greeted warmly.</p><p>The silver-haired strategist grinned up at the prince in return, “Not at all. I just sat down myself several minutes ago. How was your training this morning?”</p><p>Taking a seat beside his daughter, the swordsman looked over to Lucina with a soft smile and a wink, “It went fairly well. But, I must say, I believe I’ve met my match with this one.”</p><p>With a light blush, the princess cleared her throat before shyly looking away from the two of them, “Not quite. I… F-Father still bests me with his remarkable swordsmanship.”</p><p>Robin smirked softly at the two before he gave the younger bluenette a gentle smile, “Ah, well…if you truly want to best Chrom, just lay yourself onto the ground and claim you’ve lost all of your memory. He will lose his guard completely. Trust me.”</p><p>“Hey!” The older swordsman gasped playfully.</p><p>Lucina quietly turned to Robin at that, utterly confused. But, at the sound of her father’s laughter, the small bit of tension she was feeling relieved somewhat, and she gave the tactician a shy smile in return. She was still becoming accustomed to the constant banter between the two men, still unsure as to why they seemed so relaxed at times while war was still afoot. For the time being, however, she let it go so she could begin enjoying her meal.</p><p>“So, how is that book of yours coming along?” Lucina heard her father question before she felt a comforting hand on the small of her back. Relaxing a bit more, the young princess let herself lean into it as she took a quiet sip of water.</p><p>“Oh! Quite nicely, I am happy to report. I still have a lot to add, though, since I’m still gathering notes from my usual treatise on tactics. It’s exciting adding my own expertise to them, but there is still a good amount I need to research and learn myself,” Robin proudly replied before he and Chrom together took a bite full of potatoes.</p><p>However, Lucina’s curiosity was suddenly peaked, “You’re writing your own tactical guide?”</p><p>Smiling like a chipmunk, Robin nodded happily before he managed to swallow down his food, “Mhmm! I thought I might as well. It could be helpful not only to myself, but for any future tacticians we may recruit, as well.”</p><p>Lucina just eyed him curiously, “Hmm, I see. That is…quite impressive.”</p><p>Chrom smiled softly at that as he nodded in agreement, “It sure is. He has been working on it for some time now, along with everything else he has done for the Shepherds. So, as odd as it may have been, and no matter how many times Robin himself may lecture me over it, I’m very grateful to have found him in that field.”</p><p>With a heavy sigh, the silver-haired tactician looked solemnly up at his commander, “I do so because you need to be more careful. If it were not me, it could have been someone else setting up a trap on you.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, the prince stabbed his fork back into his pile of potatoes, “I know the risks I take, Robin. We’ve already discussed this. I am who I am and I do what I do for the good of the people. End of discussion—.”</p><p>“He is right, Father.”</p><p>Chrom suddenly paused as he and Robin turned at Lucina’s quiet voice. The young princess was looking down at her barely touched food, choosing not to make eye contact with either of them as she shakily set her fork down beside her plate, “You… You do need to be more careful. Dire things happen in my future, where one slip on a simple patrol could…could cost everything… Even if what you’re doing is to end the suffering of innocents, you must be mindful of your own safety in order to aid them.”</p><p>Frowning, Robin observed the younger bluenette for a moment. The heavy pain in the underlying tone of her voice was obvious, and the strategist couldn’t help but feel for her. Neither him nor Chrom knew all that much about her time in the future, but they were very aware it was one that needed to be avoided. Quietly, Robin looked up to the silent prince, “Exactly. Not too long ago, you were ambushed behind this very tent. And, just last week, Lucina herself had saved you from that assassin.”</p><p>Sighing softly, Chrom looked in between the two of them as he quietly dropped his fork onto the remainder of his potatoes. Then, after hesitating for only a moment, he brought an arm around Lucina before pulling her against his side, “Alright… Not only for the sake of you, Robin, but now for the sake of my own child’s future, I will be more diligent.” Both Robin and Lucina nodded silently, the two briefly sharing a look with one another before the princess stared down at her food again. Clearing his throat, Chrom quietly pressed a kiss to her hair before picking up his fork, “Now, before we all lose our appetite, can we please eat? We set out for Valm in just a few days and we need to be at our best.”</p><p>With a soft smirk, Robin quietly took another bite of his food, “You’re worried Stahl will come by and snatch those potatoes off of your plate, aren’t you?”</p><p>Chrom merely scoffed in response as he unceremoniously stuffed a forkful of potatoes into his mouth. He then looked down to Lucina again, feeling a bit saddened that she hadn’t gone back to eating her food. Swallowing down his potatoes with a small cough, the prince gently rubbed her arm, “Hey. It’s alright. I promise I’ll be more careful.”</p><p>The young princess quietly looked up at her father, worry still shining in her blue eyes. However, she couldn’t help but return his reassuring smile with a shy one of her own. Lucina then looked back down to her food. Hesitantly, she picked up her fork again before quietly cutting into her own carrot dumplings.</p><p>Both Chrom and Robin smiled at that before the trio began to eat quietly together, with the prince still having an arm around his daughter. Although she couldn’t brush away the feeling of being a burden to the other, Lucina allowed herself to lean into his side. It was an odd, but nice feeling to be comforted by the man she had lost so many years ago. The young princess missed her father dearly, and was now doing her best to keep her stinging eyes from spilling over as she finally took a small bite of her food.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tapping his quill in thought, Robin rubbed a hand to his tired eyes before scanning over the makeshift map he had created. Neither he nor Chrom had faced an overseas battle before, so figuring out a strategy on how to approach one was becoming quite difficult. Quietly, the silver-haired strategist scribbled a note on the side before scratching a few markings in the center of the map where he had drawn two, lame-looking ships.</p><p>“If we take an offensive tactic, then we’d have to have our strongest troops board the enemy ship…,” Robin mumbled quietly as he dipped his quill into the inkwell. However, his brows suddenly furrowed before he crossed off one of his notes, “No, no… Then, <em>that</em> wouldn’t be able to work…”</p><p>Sighing in frustration, the tactician rested his head on the table. He then tiredly glanced over at his oil lamp, “If only there were a way to set up some sort…of…” Quietly, Robin sat himself back up as he continued staring at the light. Then, he let out a gasp as a sudden realization dawned on him. Reaching for his quill again, the silver-haired strategist went ahead and scribbled a new note on the parchment before adding more markings to the ship drawings he created.</p><p>“Yes… Yes! That could work… But, it’d have to be done with careful precision,” Robin chattered to himself excitedly before he let his quill drop onto the wooden table. He then gave a satisfied huff as he arched his back in a stretch, “Phew! I think that’s enough work for one day.”  </p><p>Suddenly, there was a light tap on the front of his tent.</p><p>Turning his head, the tactician raised a brow in curiosity at who could be visiting him at this hour before standing up and making his way over. Pulling back the fold, his eyes widened as they were met with a quiet pair of blue.</p><p>“Good evening, Robin. I wonder if I might have a word?” Lucina questioned softly, a small hint of urgency in her voice.</p><p>Looking to the princess in concern, the silver-haired strategist quietly let her into his tent, “Hello, Lucina. What can I do you for?”</p><p>The younger woman cautiously entered the small space before turning towards the other. She seemed out of sorts as she twiddled her fingers for a brief moment before composing herself, “There’s something important I want to talk to you about. …And only to you.”</p><p>Feeling a bit skeptical, Robin continued looking at the swordswoman worriedly, “That sounds a bit ominous…”</p><p>Not seeming phased by the tone, the young princess continued, “Specifically, it’s about the future events of my own terrible time. I’ve told my tale before, but I want you, more than anyone, to understand its import.”</p><p>Robin nodded quietly at that, “I see. Please, continue.”</p><p>Lucina was quiet for a moment as she gave the other a silent nod in gratitude for his attention, “In the future, almost no corner of our world is safe for humans. Risen prowl the land as masters of all. The people cower in terror, helpless.”</p><p>Letting out a heavy sigh at that, Robin furrowed his brows in sympathy. He could feel that pain again. The one he had detected earlier while at lunch with her and Chrom. Lucina was truly a remarkable woman. Not only did she survive what she had been through, but she also managed to find a way back in time to come and save all of them.</p><p>But, it was clear such a burden came with a heavy cost.</p><p>Clearing his throat, the silver-haired tactician looked to her in understanding, “It sounds like a nightmare come true. I can scarce imagine it…”</p><p>Lucina gulped thickly, suddenly feeling helpless herself as she recalled the memories of her own time, “It is hell on earth.” She then paused, her voice shaking slightly as she looked to Robin, determination in her eyes, “That is why, we cannot—we MUST not—lose this war. Do you see that? You must ensure that Chrom and this brave army avert catastrophe.”</p><p>Robin watched with a quiet sadness as Lucina did her best to keep herself composed in front of him. This was a very urgent matter. And, as the army’s lead strategist, it made sense as to why the young princess had come to discuss it with him. However, he suddenly felt the urge to reach out to her, to somehow physically ease her anxiety over keeping her father and everyone safe.</p><p>But, Robin also didn’t want to cross any line, either, since they were hardly acquainted with one another.</p><p>So, he remained standing where he was as he gave Lucina a serious, yet heartfelt look, “I will do everything in my power, Lucina. I swear it. I will never stop fighting for you, and Chrom, and all the people of the world.”</p><p>Blinking rapidly, the swordswoman quietly cleared the lump in her throat as she gave the silver-haired tactician an affirmative nod, “…That is what I wanted to hear. Thank you, Robin.”</p><p>She then gave him a quiet look, her blue eyes shining with gratitude and relief for only a moment before she turned away and made her leave.</p><p>Robin was silent as he watched her go. This was a lot to take in. But, he was going to do whatever it took to ensure everyone’s safety. For both Chrom and Lucina—to see his commander live through this war and to see to it that the princess could trust in him.</p><p>Robin will do whatever it takes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! ^_^</p><p>Now, I must continue playing through M!Robin’s route in Awakening to continue my research for this story haha</p><p>Until next chapter,</p><p>Elizabeth ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucina swiftly turned on her heel, the distinct sound of clanking metal already making itself known as a steel lance lunged towards her. However, she dodged it with ease before slashing Falchion into the knight general’s armor. With a pained grunt, the ruffian fell to the ground as the princess jumped back from the hit.</p><p>“There we are…,” she muttered softly to herself before glancing up when a bright flash of gold light zipped by her. In moments, an enemy cavalier was seen crashing to the ground before its steed ran off. As dust began to settle over the battleground, Lucina quietly turned to see Robin jogging over to her.</p><p>The silver-haired strategist gulped thickly, catching his breath as he checked over the surrounding area before turning towards the younger woman, “He… He was heading right towards you.”</p><p>Frowning, the young princess glanced at the fallen rogue just a little ways from them. She then looked to Robin again, a hint of gratitude mingled with suspicion in her eyes as she quietly brushed dirt from her armor, “I could have handled him.”</p><p>With a huff, the tactician mirrored her frown before looking towards Chrom and the others, “That may be so, Lucina. But, there is nothing wrong with receiving help from your allies—especially when it comes to battle. Here, in this time, no one fights alone.”</p><p>Lucina paused. She hadn’t been expecting a response, let alone one such as that. But, Robin was wrong. She had no choice but to take on their enemies alone, lest she allow herself to become close to the wrong person. Whoever murdered her father in her time had to be among someone in the army. Allies or not, the young princess wouldn’t dare to take such risk on relying on others.</p><p>She couldn’t.</p><p>“Lucina?”</p><p>Blinking from her thoughts, the swordswoman collected herself before nodding towards Robin, noticing and ignoring the strange look he was giving her, “U-Understood. We… We should meet up with the others, then.”</p><p>Furrowing his brows, the silver-haired strategist watched in concern as Lucina brushed by him, her eyes forward as she held her sword at the ready. Clearly, whatever he had said stirred something within her. And, that ever-present scowl of hers was back in place. But, Robin couldn’t deny the small bit of amusement he felt. She was very similar to Chrom. The two both shared an equal amount of perseverance—and stubbornness.</p><p>And, the younger woman was already making her way into the remainder of the battle without him.</p><p>With a shake of his head, Robin hurried after her, “Yes, we should. <em>Togeth—</em>!”</p><p>Suddenly, another enemy paladin galloped right in front of them, effectively blocking their path.</p><p>Lucina let out a surprised gasp, unconsciously taking a step back as Robin stuttered to a halt beside her. And, soon, the two became surrounded by three other horsemen, two of which were bow knights with their steel bows already drawn at the ready. Turning to their right, both swordswoman and tactician were about to make for an opening when they were abruptly forced back by an oncoming duo of lance generals.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere…,” one of the paladins muttered out menacingly as he drew closer to the two of them, his lance hovering just above Lucina’s head.</p><p>Gritting her teeth, the princess held Falchion out threateningly, covering up her underlying shock in being ambushed as she quickly scanned the surrounding area before focusing back on the enemy cavalier in front of them.</p><p>“Be ready,” she whispered quietly to Robin, watching from the corner of her eye as the silver-haired tactician’s tome began to light up within his grasp. He then stepped closer to the princess, instinctively taking a defensive stance since they were outnumbered. However, for a brief moment, the strategist caught a glimpse of Lucina’s quickened breath and the slight tremor in her own stance. At that, Robin’s hazel gaze hardened as he glared up at the taunting paladin.</p><p>Before he took another step closer to Lucina.</p><p>“Stay calm.”</p><p>Robin’s voice was soft, yet stern, as he provided physical support to the other. And, the princess responded to it immediately. Her stiff shoulders suddenly loosened, allowing her to have a more sturdy and natural grip on Falchion. She then took in a breath, allowing her breathing to slow as she held up her head in defiance towards their adversary. She would not let herself be taken out by a mere ambush of ruffians. If Robin wanted her to rely on him, then so be it. But, just this once.</p><p>Just so they can make it out of this alive.</p><p>And to continue keeping her father safe.</p><p>Suddenly, a bow shot through the air.</p><p>Jumping back, both Robin and Lucina dodged it with ease before the former called out a spell from his Arcthunder tome. In time with the enemy bow knight falling to the ground, the two lance generals lunged forward with their weapons. However, before the silver-haired tactician could react, a flash of blue darted in front of him.</p><p>“You’re mine!” Lucina called out as she protected herself with her butterfly shield, causing both of their lances to catch onto the metal before she jumped up into the air and slashed her blade into the two of them. With simultaneous groans, the rogues fell to the ground, their heavy armor effectively crushing them into the dirt.</p><p>Landing hard on her feet, the princess gave out a small grunt as she stumbled for a moment before turning just in time to see two more bows aiming right for them. Quickly, Robin jumped in front of her and easily blasted them away with Arcthunder before swiftly casting another spell at the remaining bow knight. The enemy made to retreat, but was immediately shot down as his horse ran off without him.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Robin nodded affirmatively to Lucina as he went to help her up, “You’re alright.”</p><p>The princess looked up at him quietly for a moment before hesitantly reaching for his offered hand, allowing the other to pull her up. Then, together, they turned back around as they held their weapons at the ready.</p><p>All that remained were the two paladins.</p><p>Sneering angrily at their fallen accomplices, the paladin from earlier still had his lance out as he charged right for the two Ylissean Shepherds on the ground, “Arrrrgh!”</p><p>Eyes set with determination, Lucina held up Falchion while Robin called out another spell and shot a dart of light towards the oncoming cavalier. However, the paladin tugged hard on his reins, swerving his steed to the left as he effectively dodged the blow. Huffing in frustration, the princess sprinted towards him, not wanting the enemy to come any closer.</p><p>However, Robin suddenly gasped, noticing too late that the paladin had a much better weapon range on her.</p><p>“<em>Lucina!</em>”</p><p>The younger woman didn’t hear him, her focus already set as she lunged Falchion upward the moment she could feel the dirt rising from the horse’s heavy gallop. But, just as the tip of her sword grazed the enemy’s armor, her eyes widened at the sudden realization of her misjudgment when she felt his lance pierce through her shoulder armor and cut into the skin underneath.</p><p>“Aaah!”</p><p>Falling hard to the ground, Falchion suddenly slipped from Lucina’s grip as the horseman sped off. Not soon after, the second paladin made a follow up as he raised his javelin high in the air. But, before he could throw it, Robin shielded his body over the princess’ own as he blasted Arcthunder in his direction, “Backoff!”</p><p>As the ruffian landed face first into the dirt, the silver-haired strategist turned on his heel when he noticed the first paladin had circled his steed back around. Brows furrowing in anger, Robin called out two more spells, sparks of light flying out from his hands as he successfully knocked out the remaining enemy in one strong blow.</p><p>Gulping in a breath, the tactician watched as the fallen rogue’s horse clumsily galloped away before he scanned over the now empty terrain. For now, they were safe.</p><p>With that, he quickly knelt down beside Lucina, frowning at the open wound on her shoulder as the princess struggled to push herself up one-handed. She had fallen pretty hard after a hit like that. Gently, Robin helped her sit up before looking over the rest of her body, grateful to see nothing else appeared to be injured.</p><p>“You… You have my gratitude,” Lucina shakily whispered out.</p><p>Robin looked up at that, feeling some relief at seeing the small bit of trust in the other’s eyes.</p><p>Before the princess suddenly winced at the pain blossoming in her shoulder, “Argh…”</p><p>Concerned, Robin quickly looked towards the others, grateful to see that they had taken care of the rest of their enemies before he hurriedly called out to them.</p><p>“Chrom! Lissa!”</p><p>The prince looked over first, hearing the urgency in his best friend’s voice as he caught sight of the two of them. He then gasped upon noticing his daughter’s injury. In an instant, he grabbed his sister’s arm and swiftly made their way over.</p><p>“C-Chrom!” Lissa exclaimed in surprise, as she had just finished healing the woman they had rescued.</p><p>The older swordsman payed his younger sibling no mind as he dragged her along, worry in his eyes as he briefly glanced back to the others, “A-Apologies, Say’ri! If you need more healing, ask Sumia!”</p><p>With a quiet chuckle, Say’ri simply bowed politely towards him before looking up when said falcon knight flew up beside her, “No need for more healing. I am well now. And, I understand Prince Chrom’s urgency to heal his ally.”</p><p>Sumia nodded, already having her staff out as she looked over to Lucina in concern, “She… She’s his daughter.”</p><p>Say’ri raised a brow at that, noticing the lack of age difference between the two, “Oh? My, they look quite close in age…”</p><p>The falcon knight nodded quietly as she allowed her pegasus to land.</p><p>“It’s a bit of a long story…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Pressing down on the end of the medical bandage, Lissa made sure to secure it neatly around Lucina’s upper arm before taking the bandage clip off of the side table and hooking the elastic fabric together.</p><p>“There we are! Now, that should help support your shoulder until the soreness goes away. My staff may have healed you up nicely, but it’s a shame that it leaves the wounded area sore for a while…”</p><p>Lucina gave the younger princess a small smile before nodding politely in gratitude, “Thank you, Aunt Lissa. I’m very grateful for all you’ve done.”</p><p>The blonde cleric blinked at the familial title before giggling quietly to herself. She then smiled brightly up at Lucina, not minding the confused look the swordswoman was now giving her as she handed her back her long-sleeved undershirt, “Oh, don’t mind me. I still haven’t gotten used to you calling me that! Hee hee! Or, to the fact that I’m an aunt!”</p><p>Quietly, the bluenette began to carefully put on her shirt before looking apologetic towards the other, “Would… Would you prefer I not use it? Father still seems a bit at odds with me calling him…‘Father,’ too...”</p><p>Detecting the slight sadness in the other’s tone, Lissa gasped dramatically before spinning around and holding onto Lucina’s hands, “Oh! Lucina, dear, we don’t mind at all! I LOVE that I have a future-niece! And, even though my big brother can be a jerkface, he has been doting on you since the moment you arrived here! I bet you he’s probably pacing outside the tent in worry right this very minute!”</p><p>“I can hear you, Lissa!”</p><p>The younger princess smirked as she looked back up at the other, “See? What did I tell ya?”</p><p>Lucina giggled quietly at that before she felt Lissa squeeze her hands in reassurance. She then watched as the younger cleric looked back towards the medical tent opening, “She’s fine, Chrom! You can come in and see her now!”</p><p>A loud sigh was heard before the tent flap was shoved open none too gently, “Finally.”</p><p>Then, worried blue eyes looked up to meet a shy pair identical to their own as Chrom quickly made his way over to the examining table Lucina was sitting on. Giving his daughter a warm smile, the Ylissean prince looked her over quietly before turning towards his younger sibling with a frown, “You triple-checked to make sure she wasn’t injured anywhere else, right?”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Lissa walked over to Lucina before nonchalantly grabbing the swordswoman’s good arm and one of her legs before playfully waving them around, “Quadruple-checked now. Happy?”</p><p>Chrom huffed, giving his sister an unamused look as he leaned over and pulled her hands away from Lucina, “Alright, alright! Enough, Lissa. I get it... Gods, you’ll probably dislocate something by doing that to her.”</p><p>Lucina blushed lightly at the unexpected manhandling before giving her father a look of reassurance, “I-I’m alright, Father. It was just my shoulder that had been wounded…”</p><p>Sighing softly, Chrom put his hands on his hips before giving her a small nod. He then eyed his daughter closely, still feeling concerned as the princess silently bowed her head at the look he was giving her. Gently, the prince placed a comforting hand over Lucina’s own before glancing over at his now pouting sibling, “Lissa…could you give us a moment?”</p><p>With a heavy sigh, said princess turned around before bustling her way out of the tent, “Oh, alright. Just don’t be too long! Stahl could be by any minute with another stomach ache. That man and his tummy rumbles, I tell ya…”</p><p>Both Chrom and Lucina chuckled quietly as they watched her go before the former put his full attention back on his daughter. The younger woman was quiet, feeling a bit apprehensive now that her and her father were left alone. She knew he had something to say to her, and Lucina was doing her best to feign off the anxiety she was feeling in her chest.</p><p>“Relax.”</p><p>Looking up at the soft tone, the princess was surprised to see a hint of amusement in her father’s eyes. She then felt the older swordsman rub a soothing thumb across her hand before he gave her a small smile, “You look as if I’m about to give you a scolding. You aren’t in any trouble, Lucina. I just want to talk to you.”</p><p>The swordswoman blinked at that as she suddenly released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, “O-Oh…”</p><p>Chrom chuckled fondly before he kindly patted her hand as he leaned against the table, “It’s alright. I’ve been told that I sometimes come off as intimidating or brash. And, to a select few…,” he paused before glancing towards the tent flap as a small smirk pulled at his lips, “A jerkface.”</p><p>Lucina giggled shyly before giving her father a small smile as the man looked back up to her, “But, you have no need to worry about me being upset with you. I’m actually…quite the opposite.”</p><p>The younger woman frowned, “How do you mean?”</p><p>“I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Baffled, Lucina stared at her father in disbelief. However, Chrom paid her reaction no mind as he fiddled with the leftover bandage straps on the side table, “Robin told me what happened out there—earlier, at Valm Harbor. How, although you have been hesitant to put your trust into anyone other than me, you allowed yourself to work with him to fight your way out of that ambush.”</p><p>The young princess sighed quietly, suddenly feeling ashamed as she glanced down at her wounded shoulder, “And yet, I was reckless…”</p><p>Frowning, Chrom stood up straight before fully turning towards the other. He then gently held a hand up to Lucina’s chin, causing the younger woman to look at him, “You did what you felt was right.”</p><p>Biting her lip, the swordswoman looked down again as she nervously swung her legs, “I… I suppose.”</p><p>The Ylissean prince smiled fondly as he playfully tilted his head downward, attempting to make eye contact with his daughter again, “You were protecting him, weren’t you? By trying to take out the enemy head on like that?”</p><p>Cheeks dusting a light pink, Lucina cleared her throat before shyly looking away, “It… He… Ahem. W-We needed to survive, so…so I did what I had to. And, that is that.”</p><p>Chrom chuckled at the younger woman’s fluster before giving her good shoulder a reassuring pat. He then kindly offered his own shoulder so Lucina could use it to ease herself off of the table. With a small smile, the princess kept a steady hand on the other as she slowly slid down and landed quietly on her feet. She then looked up to see her father smiling softly at her.</p><p>“I know how much you distrust everyone around me, and I have no intention of forcing you out of your comfort to make bonds with anyone here…,” Chrom whispered quietly as he gently tucked some hair behind Lucina’s ear, “But, I think what you did today was a big step, even for you.”</p><p>The young princess felt unsure at that, but didn’t respond as her father lovingly put an arm around her shoulders as the two began to walk towards the tent exit.</p><p>“Robin was right, too, you know.”</p><p>Raising a brow, Lucina looked up to the older swordsman questioningly. Chrom just continued smiling at her, knowing it was something that put his daughter at ease as he reached to open the tent flap.</p><p>“No one fights alone.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Quietly patting his coat, Robin nodded to himself as he checked his inside pockets one last time, making sure he had everything he needed before heading out on his patrol tonight. Although exhausted, he agreed to take the first shift to allow the others some rest after their hard fought battle from earlier.</p><p>Giving a small yawn, the tactician scrubbed tiredly at his eyes before blinking rapidly, willing them to stay open for just a few more hours. He then quietly stepped through his tent, securing the flap shut before he began making his way out of their small camp. His boots scuffled softly through the grass as Robin looked up at the starry sky, happy to see the lack of cloud cover this evening. Even the crescent moon was producing a good amount of light as the silver-haired strategist found a secluded path to begin his scouting.</p><p>Silently, he slipped his Arcthunder tome out from one of his coat pockets and held it at his side as he prepared himself for any possible threats. As he scanned over the quiet area, however, Robin paused as he noticed a lone silhouette sitting by a small pond just a little ways from where he was standing. Quietly, the tactician took a hesitant step forward, not wanting to alert them to his presence as he swiftly, yet silently hid himself behind a large willow tree.</p><p>Slowly, he peeked his head out, keeping as quiet as possible as he squinted at the mysterious person, deciphering whether to consider them to be a threat or not.</p><p>However, a moment later, Robin felt the need to kick himself.</p><p>He recognized the long blue hair almost immediately.</p><p>“Lucina?”</p><p>Barely reacting to the other’s sudden presence, said princess had her knees tucked up against her chest as she quietly turned her head around. Letting out a relieved sigh, the silver-haired strategist put away his tome before making his way over to her, “What are you doing out here all alone?”</p><p>The younger woman sighed tiredly as she watched the other take a seat beside her, “Ah, Robin. I was just thinking about the future again. My future, I mean. I wonder how everyone is managing now. Do they still live, or…?”</p><p>Sighing softly, Robin silently glanced at the bandage peeking out from the younger woman’s neck before watching her face fall as she spoke that last line. He had been curious about that, too. Lucina may no longer be in her own apocalyptic time, but she must feel awful for the people she had to leave behind to come here.</p><p>“I can scarce imagine what horrors you experienced in such a hard, cruel world. A future that was lost… That we could not save…,” Robin whispered sadly as he silently observed the moon’s reflection in the water, “Tell me, are there others like you there? People who fight against the Risen?”</p><p>Glancing up at the other, Lucina’s eyes seemed to harden for a moment before she, too, looked out towards the pond, “Of course. Remnants of armies from the old dynasts survived here and there. We gathered in the last safe corner of the land and united to fight against the tide. But, we knew that one day even that final refuge would be overrun…”</p><p>The older tactician frowned as a small breeze picked up around the two of them, “Then the future of humanity depends on what we do in the here and now.”</p><p>Lucina nodded, quietly curling more into herself as she wrapped her arms around her legs, “Yes, and my father is the key. Without him, the future WILL come to pass. Our struggle there can only postpone the inevitable, not alter it.” She then looked up to Robin, her eyes shining with a strong-willed purpose—as they had earlier when the two were fighting side by side together, “When I fight for my father, no matter how terrible the foe, or how powerful… I know that I have no choice. I simply cannot lose.”</p><p>The two stared at one another for a long moment, with Robin now slowly beginning to understand the swordswoman’s actions from earlier. Yes, she had gone out of her way to protect him. But, it was clear that her underlying goal was for them to get out alive so Lucina could continue fulfilling her duty in protecting her father. It all made sense.</p><p>Yet, Robin still could not put off the unease he felt when he watched the younger woman throw herself into battle like that.</p><p>“You are burdened by the knowledge that you must conquer fate itself. I’m sure it is a terrible weight to bear, but you must remember something…”</p><p>Frowning, Lucina eyed the other curiously, “What is that?”</p><p>Letting out a breath, the silver-haired strategist turned to her, feeling his own sense of purpose flare up. His purpose to persevere. To protect.</p><p>To solace.</p><p>Hesitantly, Robin rested a gentle hand on Lucina’s injured shoulder.</p><p>“You don’t have to do it alone. You have friends ready to aid you against whatever you face. And your father has an entire army ready to fight and die for him. …And you also have me, for whatever that may be worth.”</p><p>Lucina blinked at the gesture, suddenly feeling her eyes sting as she glanced down at the hand on her shoulder. She then quietly placed her own hand atop it as she gave the tactician a shy smile.</p><p>“It is worth a great deal, Robin.”  </p><p>With a fond smile of his own, Robin let the younger woman hold his hand for a while longer before Lucina released it and went back to hugging her legs. However, her smile still remained as she quietly began to fiddle with the grass beneath her feet. Sighing softly, the silver-haired strategist watched her quietly for a moment before he leaned back and looked up at the stars in the night sky, “Perhaps I can never truly understand where you come from and the world you lived in. But I do know that we can help you.”</p><p>At the other’s soft-spoken words, Lucina felt the tension within her relieve somewhat. Just like it had earlier. She was unsure what it was about Robin, but the tactician had a way of putting the princess at ease when she least expected it.</p><p>Quietly, the swordswoman let her legs fall onto the soft grass. She loved the lands in this world. They were beautiful. The grass was vibrant, the trees were lively, and the animals were playful—minute details that were very uncommon in her own world. With a soft sigh, she looked down to find a white flower by her side, suddenly having the urge to poke at one of its petals as she whispered out, “Th-Thank you, Robin. Your words give me strength.”</p><p>Looking over at the other, the silver-haired strategist couldn’t help but smile. Although they had several close calls today during the battle, and even with Lucina at first refusing his assistance, Robin felt grateful.</p><p>However, it was short-lived as the two watched a small frog quietly leap onto a lily pad.</p><p>The tactician suddenly jumped, instinctively scooting back against the willow tree while Lucina was looking at him in bewilderment. Sheepish, Robin gave her an apologetic look before glancing in between the innocent frog and the princess’ shoulder. The younger woman watched him curiously, not understanding what the other seemed so afraid of as she looked towards the pond, “Robin?”</p><p>Clearing his throat, the silver-haired strategist gave the frog a wary glance before looking to Lucina again, “M-May I ask you a…a question?”</p><p>Confused, the princess slowly nodded her head.</p><p>“Did… Did Lissa put a…um…a frog on you?”</p><p>Taken aback, the swordswoman furrowed her brows as she looked in between the frog and Robin, “Um… No? Was she supposed to—?”</p><p>“N-No! No. That… I guess she only does that to me…,” Robin stuttered out as he tried to compose himself.</p><p>Lucina blinked, wondering what healing technique her aunt must have used on the other. Clearly, whatever it was didn’t seem to sit too well with Robin, seeing as he appeared to be quite uncomfortable sitting so close to the pond now. However, the younger woman couldn’t help the small laugh that suddenly bubbled from her chest as she looked back to the tactician’s horrified face.</p><p>Robin frowned.</p><p>But, not because Lucina was amused by his fright.</p><p>He had never heard her laugh before.</p><p>Willing herself to stop, the princess blushed lightly as she calmed down, “M-My apologies… You… You remind me of myself.”</p><p>Now, Robin was the one who was confused, “W-What?”</p><p>Smiling softly, Lucina quietly stood up to her feet before kindly offering her hand to the other, “I… I am the same as you when it comes to…bugs.”</p><p>Cheeks pink from embarrassment, Robin gladly allowed the younger bluenette to help him up before bashfully scratching the back of his head, “…I guess that’s a little reassuring.”</p><p>The swordswoman chuckled quietly, giving the tactician a gentle smile before she looked towards the path Robin had been planning on taking earlier, “Well, since you are no longer fond of this pond, I could accompany you on your patrol. I’m assuming you were planning on scouting this area before you saw me, correct?”</p><p>Surprised, Robin gave the princess a quiet nod, “Yes, but…aren’t you tired? And, your shoulder…”</p><p>“My shoulder is alright. I have fared much worse back in my world,” Lucina spoke quietly as she placed her hand over Falchion’s hilt, “And, I always carry Father’s sword with me.”</p><p>She then looked up to Robin, her blue eyes shy yet hopeful as she took a step forward.</p><p>“So…shall we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! I hope everyone is having a safe and happy holiday so far! ^_^</p><p>This chapter was fun to write! And, Lissa is honestly a trip! I haven’t had the chance to view her supports before this chapter, and I’m very happy I finally did. Because she’s great XD</p><p>(Also, my own niece was born at 11:00 AM today! &lt;3)</p><p>With that, I hope you enjoyed the read! </p><p>And, thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos! Your support means so much and I’m glad my writing can make others happy! ^_^</p><p>Until next chapter,</p><p>Elizabeth ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year! ^_^</p><p>And, here’s to an early birthday chapter! (Since mine is on the 20th of this month!)</p><p>This chapter was a tad on the emotional side, but I hope it is still an enjoyable read!</p><p>With that, enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I should have tried harder to convince him…”</p><p>Glancing up at the quiet voice, Chrom could hear the faint sound of footsteps pacing back and forth within a lone tent as a small silhouette was seen moving inside. Frowning, the Ylissean prince decided to halt his current patrol of their camp before walking over. Silently, he leaned himself closer to the tent flap, listening in.</p><p>“It really has been twice now that I have failed… First, Aunt Emmeryn, now…now…”</p><p>Sighing softly, Chrom shut his eyes at the obvious guilt in his daughter’s tone before he quietly pulled open the tent.</p><p>“That’s enough.”</p><p>Lucina gasped, instinctively reaching for Falchion at her unexpected visitor. However, in her haste, she uncharacteristically failed to notice her scabbard laying along the ground as she suddenly tripped over it. Chrom startled at this, not expecting his daughter to be so out of sorts with his intrusion as he dove to catch her in her descent.</p><p>With a grunt of success, Lucina’s body fell right on top of his own.</p><p>Which, in turn, caused the younger woman to finally recognize him as she stared down at her father in shock.</p><p>“Oh! F-Father! I’m so sorry! I… I hadn’t meant… I-I thought—!”</p><p>Wincing at the weight still sitting on top of him, Chrom squinted up at his flustered child, “I-It’s quite alright, Lucina… Just…get off of me.”</p><p>Nodding, said princess did as told, sheepishly dusting herself off before she kindly offered her hand to the other. With a small smile, Chrom gratefully took it as he allowed his daughter to help him up. He then looked to her worriedly before noticing the messy state of her tent.</p><p>Not only was her sword sheathe lying in the way of everything, but her armor was scattered along the ground, as well. And, to his quiet amusement, Lucina had stuffed what looked to be the remnants of another damaged straw dummy in the corner behind her bed cot. That, of course, also explained the bits of shavings scattered about the small space, as well, and why Chrom already had some stuck to his boots.</p><p>However, although his daughter shared his clumsiness and lack of cleanliness at times…</p><p>Something was off.</p><p>“Father? Are you alright?”</p><p>Turning his attention back to Lucina, the older swordsman continued to frown as he looked down at her.</p><p>“I should be asking you that.”</p><p>Mirroring her father’s frown, the young princess was taken aback as she nervously glanced around her tent, “I… I am unsure of what you mean. I know I am not the best at keeping tidy, but—.”</p><p>“Lucina.”</p><p>Gulping quietly at the stern tone, said woman looked back up at her father.</p><p>Blue eyes became soft as Chrom gave his daughter’s head a gentle pat before he bent down and picked up her scabbard, “You cannot blame yourself for the events that have occurred in this time. There is only so much any of us can do… And, it was Basilio’s choice. No matter what you would have told him, he…he would have gone out there anyway.”</p><p>Lucina was silent as she watched her father quietly walk over to Falchion before properly securing the divine blade back into its sheathe. He then casually kicked the straw shavings underneath the princess’ cot for the time being while he collected her armor and set it to the side and out of the way.</p><p>“But… But, there must have been some other way for me to change his fate…”</p><p>Letting out a heavy sigh, Chrom finished fiddling with his daughter’s things as he quietly walked back over to her. He was never very good at conversing over the loss of their comrades, nor any emotional discussion in general. But, it was obvious that these past few battles have been affecting Lucina much more than she had been letting on.</p><p>Chrom had to admit to himself that even through all of their recent successes, the few sacrifices made along the way greatly outweighed all of them. Everyone was suffering. Chrom still struggled silently over the loss of Emmeryn, albeit the Ylisse-Plegia War ending over two years ago. Flavia, a woman as hard-headed and daring as Basilio himself, had taken the khan’s death the hardest. And, with their recent victory at Demon’s Ingle, Say’ri was still heartbroken over Yen’fay’s own reticent sacrifice.</p><p>Thus, the prince very much understood his daughter’s grief, since she had come back from the future in order to prevent two of those deaths.</p><p>Gently, Chrom reached to hold Lucina’s chin, noticing her lip beginning to quiver, “I wish I had something enlightening to say to you. To give you a reason for why things have played out as they have. But, I can’t… I, too, am sorry for who we have lost. And, as much as you and I and the others may grieve over them, we cannot allow ourselves to wallow in the guilt of a fault that is not our own. It will only hurt you more.”</p><p>Feeling her eyes beginning to water, the young princess quietly cleared her throat as she hesitantly reached to grasp the hand holding her cheek, “B-But… But…”</p><p>“Shhh… I know it’s hard. And, I know that you know it’s hard,” Chrom soothed gently as he squeezed his daughter’s hand, “But, you also know that moving forward and <em>fighting </em>for them is the next best thing we can do. We <em>have </em>to. To win this war for them and for ourselves. You know it’s what they would want.”</p><p>Gulping thickly, Lucina blinked several times before she gave her father a silent nod in understanding. With a quiet sigh, Chrom gently released their hands so he could embrace his daughter instead. The young princess gasped before she slowly melted into it. She then felt herself returning the hug as she gripped tight to the back of her father’s tunic. Lucina was afraid. She couldn’t understand where she had went wrong. She had deferred Emmeryn’s death only for it to still happen. And, Basilio still went after Walhart despite her warnings.</p><p>However, Lucina knew the Shepherds would continue to fight with everything they had.</p><p>But, even so, would the past still remain the same?</p><p>“And, I’m still here.”</p><p>Sniffling softly, Lucina felt a gentle thumb brush away the tear trailing from her cheek as she looked back up at her father. Chrom smiled fondly at her as he pulled back from the hug, “You said it yourself that I would have been gravely wounded by that assassin you had saved me from. A wound that would have taken part in my own death later on…whenever that is supposed to be. But, you stopped it. And, I’m still here fighting by your side, healthy and grateful. That counts for something, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Lucina bit her lip as she continued looking up at the other. She didn’t know when his death was supposed to occur, either. Nor, did she know who was responsible yet. And, that fact still scared her. For all she knew, at any moment her father could be taken away from her again. Despite the older swordsman’s reassurance, Lucina could not let her guard down. Even when she fought alongside him in their battles together, she feared greatly for his safety.</p><p>Chrom was silent as he watched the younger bluenette, noticing his daughter seemed to be thinking hard on something. But, whatever it was, it was making Lucina more upset. The fear in her eyes remained as she continued staring up at him, her body trembling slightly. Brows drawing in concern, the prince leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her hair before pulling Lucina back into his arms. The young princess responded to it as she once more clung to him.</p><p>Although at a loss on how to console his daughter’s fright, Chrom knew that his presence alone was some form of comfort to her. And, right now, that was enough.</p><p>“I promise to always be here for you. To protect you as your friend, and more importantly, as your father. Anything can change, Lucina. Even our future.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tap. Tap. Tap.</p><p>“That’s not very helpful, Chrom.”</p><p>A heavy sigh was heard before Robin felt the prince hover over his shoulder.</p><p>“Come up with anything, yet?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then let me be.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, the strategist glanced behind him as he watched his commander go back to his never-ending pacing, the heavy tapping of his boots along the barracks’ wood floor nothing but a disturbance to Robin’s studying. However, he couldn’t blame the other for his behavior. Neither of them could come up with a strategy to approaching Walhart.</p><p>It was odd that such a nefarious and powerful ruler decided to withdraw his soldiers and retreat to the imperial capital. Then again, perhaps defeating Yen’fay’s own army division did put some fear into the “Conqueror” after all. However, Robin knew they still needed to be cautious when they set out for Valm Castle. No one knew what they were to expect, so vigilance was a must.</p><p>And, coming up with some form of plan other than simply walking into enemy territory would be incredibly useful at a time like this.</p><p>But, with the sudden pounding coming into Robin’s head and Chrom’s constant pacing, the tactician felt his brain may as well explode, leaving another day of studying wasted. With a small grunt of discomfort, the silver-haired strategist shut his eyes as he quietly rubbed at his temples, trying to relieve his oncoming headache. It was fairly late in the evening, and both him and Chrom were due for some sleep. So, it was no wonder he was beginning to feel unwell.</p><p>That was, until a sudden slice of pain shot through his head and Robin abruptly stood up from his work table with a gasp, the chair he was sitting on tumbling to the floor.</p><p>“Gah!”</p><p>Chrom jumped at the commotion, his own racing thoughts vanishing from his mind as he looked to his best friend in concern. Quickly, he rushed over to him before trying to steady his wobbling comrade, “Robin?!”</p><p>The silver-haired tactician tried to wave him off, wanting to reassure the other that he was just fine until another wave of pain hit him. With a small cry, Robin nearly lost his balance as he held his hands to his head. However, Chrom kept a strong grip on him, worry in his eyes as he carefully pulled Robin down to sit on the floor.</p><p>“It’s Validar again, isn’t it?” He questioned softly, not wanting to make the other’s pain any worse.</p><p>Robin groaned as he slowly nodded his head, “I-I… I think so… B-But, I keep fight…ah…f-fighting it. That’s why the pain…gets worse each t-time…”</p><p>Frowning, the prince continued to keep a steady hand on the other as he looked towards the closed doorway, “Maybe Lissa can help… Her staff should be able to do something to stave off the pain, right?”</p><p>The tactician gulped thickly, suddenly feeling sick as his head continued to throb, “N-No…I doubt it… This… This almost feels sup…supernatural…”</p><p>Sighing softly, Chrom continued to look down at his friend in concern before he quietly took a seat beside him. Just like with Lucina earlier tonight, he felt lost on how to help Robin whenever he got these worrisome headaches. Even with Validar the most likely culprit to them, the prince wished there was someway to ease the pain whenever they occurred. But, as quickly as it had started, it seemed to already be ending as Robin’s breathing began to slow.</p><p>Placing a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder, Chrom tried to get a good look at him as the strategist slowly opened his eyes, “You alright?”</p><p>Swallowing hard, Robin managed to keep down his dinner as he shakily nodded his head, “Y-Yeah… It’s wearing off…”</p><p>Nodding to himself, the prince continued to keep a close eye on the other as he stood up and walked back over to the silver-haired tactician’s notes on the table. Quietly, he reached for Robin’s water canteen that was resting beside them, happy to feel there was still some water left inside as he brought it over to the hunched strategist on the floor, “Here. Drink this.”</p><p>Looking up, Robin gave his blurry vision a moment to adjust before he gratefully reached for the offered item, “Th-Thank you…”</p><p>Chrom didn’t respond as he once more took a seat on the floor. He then quietly leaned back against the wall before looking out the small window, noticing the sky was clear tonight save for the small bit of cloud cover.</p><p>“Chrom…?”</p><p>Without looking over, the prince spoke up, “Yeah?”</p><p>“You… You don’t think Validar is…is eventually going to have some…some kind of hold on me, do you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But…these headaches—.”</p><p>“Do you remember what I told you?” Chrom interrupted quietly, his eyes now focused on Robin.</p><p>Confused, the silver-haired tactician raised a brow at him, “Uh…?”</p><p>Shaking his head, the prince ran a hand through his hair before he scuffed his boots against the wood floor, “You are yourself before you are any man’s son. I trust you, Robin. And, I know you can fight this off. I know it is unpleasant, nor can I imagine what it must feel like for you. But, I also know you are strong enough to fight off whatever Validar is trying to do to you.”</p><p>Robin sighed, feeling only a small bit of relief from the other’s words. He wanted to believe them, but he couldn’t help but worry. The strategist still didn’t understand what it all meant yet. And, he had to admit, it was quite unnerving. Letting out another heavy sigh, Robin decided to let it go as a calm silence fell in between the two of them.</p><p>Before something else came to his mind.</p><p>Some<em>one</em> else.</p><p>“What about Lucina?”</p><p>Furrowing his brows, Chrom sat up from the wall as he looked back over at the other, “What about her?”</p><p>Biting his lip, Robin fiddled with his coat for a moment before glancing up at the prince, “She… She says someone close to you is supposed to—.”</p><p>“It’s not you, Robin. It can’t be.”</p><p>“Chrom—.”</p><p>“Enough!”</p><p>Taken aback by the other’s outburst, Robin remained sitting as his commander abruptly stood up from the floor and began pacing again, “You don’t think that has crossed my mind? Especially, with these headaches from Validar… But, there are still so many holes in what we already know, how could we possibly conclude it could be you? I <em>know </em>you, Robin. You wouldn’t let something such as this to take over you and force you to…to…,” Chrom hesitated briefly before stopping in his tracks, his eyes hard and forward.</p><p>“I just know it. I do.”</p><p>Sighing softly, Robin thought best not to respond as the prince began pacing again.</p><p>“Just…don’t tell her.”</p><p>The strategist blinked at that before frowning up at the other, “What?”</p><p>Chrom bit his lip as he finally looked back over to Robin, “Lucina… I don’t want to worry her. She didn’t look so well when I saw her tonight...”</p><p>Carefully pushing himself back up to standing, the silver-haired tactician let his commander assist him as he gave Chrom a look of concern, “What do you mean?”</p><p>With one hand on Robin, the prince reached for the fallen chair from earlier before tugging it over for the other to sit on, “Something seemed off about her. But, I couldn’t figure out what it was. She had been quite fretful over the news about Basilio…”</p><p>Robin nodded quietly at that as he carefully took a seat, “Hmm… Well, everyone, myself included, has been very upset over his loss. I saw Flavia really taking her sword out on those poor practice dummies earlier this afternoon, and she wasn’t even using a training sword… But, I can’t blame her, of course.” The strategist then watched as Chrom quietly rested against the work table in thought, still looking worried.</p><p>“Hey… I’m sure after some rest tonight, Lucina will be fine.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun was barely peeking itself through the clouds as Robin quietly flipped through his newly equipped Thoron tome, wanting to get in some early morning practice before feasting on whatever delicious dish Cherche will be serving for breakfast. However, as he looked up from his book, the tactician noticed the training area was already being occupied.</p><p>Though, he was surprised to see the catastrophic mess the other seemed to be making of it.</p><p>The four straw dummies that had been set up the night before were all smashed to bits, various pieces of each one scattered along the grass. Even the wooden pickets holding them up had somehow been uprooted out of the ground, leaving scarcely anything left to hit.</p><p>Apparently, that still didn’t stop Falchion from smacking into the barely held together posts.</p><p>“Hyaaah!”</p><p>And, now they were all sliced in half.  </p><p>Shutting his tome, Robin hurried over.</p><p>“Lucina!”</p><p>Arms above her head, the princess faltered momentarily at the sudden call before she stumbled forward. Lucina then grit her teeth as she swiftly turned towards the other, ignoring the brief period of dizziness she felt as she steadied her footing.</p><p>“What?” She snapped.</p><p>Taking a step back at the younger woman’s unusual demeanor, Robin quickly held up his hands, “N-Nothing! Just… Um… You uh… Well, the dummies are all broken and uh…you forgot to use a training…sword.”</p><p>With a huff, the princess swiped at her sweaty bangs in annoyance before holding up Falchion, “I did no such thing. Falchion is only used…for… What?”</p><p>Robin frowned deeply as he took in the swordswoman’s incredibly flushed face and the sudden wobble in her stance as she stared at the blade in her hands. Anger now gone, Lucina was looking at her sword in confusion, “This… This is Falchion.”</p><p>The older strategist nodded slowly at that as he took a hesitant step forward, “Er… Yes, it is. Lucina, are you alright?”</p><p>Blinking her eyes rapidly, the younger woman nodded a bit too quickly at that, “Y-Yes, I am. You know, Father asked me that last night. How odd—woah…”</p><p>Robin gasped when Lucina accidentally crossed one foot over the other and began to stumble to the side. Quickly, he reached out for her, not wanting the princess to fall. Then, they both looked down when Falchion suddenly slipped from her grip, with the divine blade falling onto the grass with a soft thud. Lucina stared down at it for a moment before leaning forward to try and grab it. However, she ended up head-butting Robin’s chest instead, her hands still reaching for the sword.  </p><p>Concerned, the silver-haired tactician placed a gentle hand on her head, not happy with how warm the other felt as he tried to get Lucina to stand up straight, “Why are you so warm? It’s not even that hot out here… Lucina. Hey. Lucina, you need to see Lissa.”</p><p>Frowning, the younger woman grumbled quietly before she looked at Robin, “No, I do not. I have no time for such things, Robin! I must continue my training. Now, hand me back my sword.”</p><p>The strategist blinked at her before glancing down at Falchion. The divine blade was still sitting innocently on the ground in between them. However, he looked back up to find the princess holding her hand out to him impatiently. Sighing heavily, Robin quietly reached for the sword before purposefully holding it away from Lucina, “Not unless you go see Lissa first.”</p><p>With a huff, the swordswoman ignored him as she tried grabbing Falchion. However, her steps were clumsy as Robin easily stepped to the side. He continued frowning down at her as he walked over to the bench the sword’s scabbard was resting on, “You can be stubborn all you want, but I don’t think it wise for you to continue for now. You look very unwell.”</p><p>Although feeling her vision beginning to blur, Lucina stubbornly held a hand to her aching head as she followed after the other, “I. Am. Fine. You do not understand, Robin. I have to train. I… I need to. Please…”</p><p>Already having Falchion halfway into its sheathe, Robin stilled in his motions at hearing the small quiver in the other’s tone. Quietly, he set the blade back onto the bench before turning towards Lucina. The swordswoman was staring longingly at her sword, her stance still unsteady as she quietly bit at her lip.</p><p>“I… I have to save Father…,” she whimpered out.</p><p>Brows furrowing in sympathy, Robin took a step closer to her as he gently reached to hold the princess’ hand, trying to get her to focus on him, “Hey… Chrom is okay. He’s still asleep in his tent. And, with how late we both stayed up last night, he will most likely be missing out on breakfast, too… But, no matter. He is safe, Lucina. And, you need medical attention.”</p><p>However, Lucina shook her head as she squeezed his hand, “No… There is no time. I-I… I still don’t know who’s going to…to…” The princess hiccuped quietly, tears brimming in her eyes as she looked up at Robin.</p><p>“What… What am I supposed to do, Robin?”</p><p>The silver-haired tactician’s heart suddenly tightened. He couldn’t shake off the look the other was giving him. Lucina was usually very calm and reserved, even when something was bothering her. But, the way she was looking at him now…</p><p>Robin had never seen this side of her before.</p><p>She looked lost. Desperate even.</p><p>Gently, he pulled her closer to him before he tenderly stroked a soothing thumb across her hand. His cheeks reddened slightly as the space closed between them, but Robin couldn’t help the sudden surge of protectiveness that overcame him. He needed to help Lucina calm down. And, there was no doubt the feverish heat he could feel radiating off of her was the culprit to her unusual behavior.</p><p>“Listen to me. Can you do that?” He whispered gently.</p><p>Lucina nodded before she wobbled unsteadily again.</p><p>Robin sighed softly as he carefully reached out to her with his other hand to hold her still, “You need to see Lissa—No no, don’t fight me. Lucina, you are sick. You’re burning up. And, with all this cloud cover, it is most definitely not from the sun. If you want to continue protecting Chrom, you need to take care of yourself… Now, come on.”</p><p>With a grunt of disapproval, Lucina pulled away from him, “N-No! Robin! I… I’m…f-f…”</p><p>Eyes widening, the strategist suddenly lunged forward as the princess dropped to the ground.</p><p>“<em>Lucina?!</em>”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank the Gods… She’s still breathing.”</p><p>“She fainted, Chrom. She’s not dead!”</p><p>“Both of you, hush! I think she’s waking up…”</p><p>Moaning softly, Lucina scrunched up her nose at the whispering voices as she shifted uncomfortably on whatever she was laying on. She then whined in discomfort as she tried to tug off her clothes, suddenly feeling extremely hot as her blue eyes peeled themselves open. However, a gentle hand stopped her when she clumsily tried ripping off her undershirt.</p><p>“Lucina, dear, can you hear me? It’s Lissa.”</p><p>Frowning, the swordswoman tried sitting up only to feel another hand keeping her down.</p><p>“Easy, Lucina. Everything’s alright. You’re just sick.”</p><p>The princess whimpered quietly upon hearing her father’s voice, but it managed to calm her as she allowed herself to lay back down.</p><p>“Oh, now look who’s so calm…,” Lissa scoffed as she looked to her brother in disbelief before glancing over at Robin. The tactician was standing quietly to the side as he continued looking down at Lucina worriedly. With a soft sigh, the younger princess kindly patted his shoulder, “No need to look so glum, Robin. I’m not gonna put a frog on her!”</p><p>Startling from his quiet thoughts, Robin rolled his eyes with a huff, “Oh, quiet, she-devil.”</p><p>Lissa snorted into her hands as she walked away from him and over to the small table beside Lucina’s bed, “Tee hee hee! That will never get old! Alright now, let’s see…” The blonde cleric soon became quiet as she fumbled around with some herbs resting in a small wicker basket. Reaching for the mug resting beside it, Lissa went ahead and added a few elderflowers, yarrow, and some lemon balm into it. She then made her way out of the tent to retrieve the pot of water she had left heating over a small fire pit outside, “I’ll be back in a moment! Chrom, I need you to sit her up so I can give her the medicinal tea.”</p><p>Watching his sister go, the prince did as told as he carefully brought his arms under Lucina’s own and eased her up to sitting. The younger swordswoman whimpered quietly at the jostling, not appreciating it as she had felt much better laying down.</p><p>“F-Father…”</p><p>Chrom frowned at the shaky tone as he gently propped up a pillow behind his daughter’s back. He then quietly took a seat on the bed beside her, his brows furrowing in concern, “I’m right here. Gods, Lucina… You’ve overexerted yourself into such a state. Did you even notice you were getting sick?”</p><p>The princess squinted her eyes up at him before she shifted her tired gaze over to Robin. The two briefly shared a quiet look as Lucina silently remembered her feverish conversation with him from earlier. Slowly, she looked back up at Chrom, feeling ashamed for the worried look in his eyes, “I… I—.”</p><p>“She had been training so much, she must have overlooked it.”</p><p>Both father and daughter looked over at Robin as the silver-haired strategist made his way over to them. He then looked to Lucina again, giving the younger woman a reassuring smile before he continued, “She truly does her best to look out for you, Chrom. Perhaps even more so than myself… That’s why she had been out there this morning, pushing herself more than she should have because she just wanted to continue keeping you safe.”</p><p>Chrom’s eyes softened at that while Lucina’s cheeks tinted pink. Although surprised, she felt very grateful for Robin’s understanding. And, even through all of her feverish—and quite humiliating—rambling…</p><p>He had listened to her.</p><p>With a soft sigh, the prince turned back to his daughter. He then gently brushed her bangs from her eyes as he gave her a fond smile, “As much as I appreciate that, and how grateful I am for you, Lucina… You must know how much I worry over you, as well. You’re my daughter. Even though you may be full-grown, don’t think it’s okay to work yourself insanely to the point of fainting. You’ll be more likely to give your poor father a heart attack before I have a chance to be wounded in another battle.”</p><p>Lucina’s eyes widened in fright for a moment before she realized her father was simply poking fun in that last bit. Chrom and Robin chuckled quietly at her reaction, knowing the younger woman wasn’t the quickest at catching their banter.</p><p>“Oh, good! You’re sitting up!”</p><p>All three turned to see Lissa hurrying back into the tent, steaming pot of water in her hands as she quickly placed it onto the side table beside the herbs, “Youch! Sheesh… I should have probably used some towels to hold that!”</p><p>Chrom and Robin shook their heads in amusement while Lucina giggled quietly at the younger princess’ antics, “Y-You’re… You’re still the same as the Aunt Lissa I knew…”</p><p>The prince frowned at that, “You’re telling me she doesn’t grow out of this?”</p><p>Lissa rolled her eyes as she tossed the collected herbs in the mug into the pot before she began crushing a honeycomb above it, watching patiently as honey began to seep into the warm water, “Grow out of what? I’m perfect the way I am, big brother. You said it so yourself!”</p><p>Chrom huffed as he leaned back against Lucina’s pillow, “I forgot about that.”</p><p>He then smiled softly when he felt his daughter tiredly lean into his side, her eyes beginning to droop as she continued listening to their chatter. Tenderly, the prince leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her hair before looking up at Robin.</p><p>The strategist smiled fondly at the two of them before he kindly rested a hand on Chrom’s shoulder, “I’ll leave you two to rest here with Lissa while I go check on the others, since I’m sure they’re all wondering by now what’s come of their commander.” Chrom smiled gratefully at that as he gave his tactician’s hand a firm pat before Robin went to take his leave.</p><p>“Robin…”</p><p>Turning his head around at the quiet call to his name, the silver-haired strategist glanced back over to see Lucina looking at him, her cheeks flushed with fever and…something else?</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sighing tiredly, Robin looked to the moon in thought. Today had been such a long day, and yet, he couldn’t believe it was already nearing supper time. However, he really couldn’t bring himself to meet Chrom at the mess tent just yet. Slowing in his steps, the tactician looked towards the medical tent, watching silently as Lissa mumbled nonsense to herself before she took her leave.</p><p>Biting his lip, Robin made his way over.</p><p>It had only been a day since Lucina had collapsed in front of him. But, the strategist still couldn’t help the constant worry that had been looming over him ever since. He didn’t know what was truly causing it, nor could he come up with a way to relieve it other than seeking out the princess himself. Already having checked her tent, and even the training grounds, Lucina could only be in one other place. However, Robin would have expected the younger woman to have forced herself out of the medical tent by now, especially with how urgent she seemed about her training yesterday.</p><p>Silently, he pulled back the tent flap and stepped inside.</p><p>It didn’t take him too long to find her, seeing as the swordswoman was the only patient Lissa had at the moment. However, he raised a brow when he noticed the princess was still in her underclothing, a blanket now covering most of her body since her fever was no longer present. But, Robin was more thrown off by the fact that Lucina hadn’t requested her regular clothing and armor. She was just resting on her bed cot, the features of her face more relaxed than usual as she took a quiet sip of what must be more medicinal tea from Lissa.</p><p>With a light blush, Robin rubbed a nervous hand along his arm before quietly clearing his throat as he made his way over to her.</p><p>“Hello, Lucina.”</p><p>This time, the princess was aware of his presence as she sat up a bit more before turning towards him, a small smile gracing her face, “Hello, Robin. Were you looking for me?”</p><p>Surprised by the other’s warm welcome, Robin kindly returned her smile with one of his own. However, it suddenly faltered as he scratched the back of his head, “Yes, actually. I wanted to ask you something about the future.”</p><p>Furrowing her brows, Lucina carefully set her tea mug back onto the side table before eyeing the older tactician curiously, “What do you want to know?”</p><p>Keeping himself from biting at his lip again, Robin took in a deep breath to compose himself before he gave Lucina a stern look. But, it was filled with nothing but compassion as he spoke his next words.</p><p>“In your future, Chrom is dead, correct?”</p><p>Lucina frowned at such a forward question, but the look in Robin’s eyes compelled her to answer him, “…Yes. He was betrayed by his closest friend, or so the story goes. That is why I placed myself here in his army—because I trust no one close to him.”</p><p>Robin looked down at that, guilt beginning to eat at him as he silently recalled his discussion with Chrom the other night. He knew how greatly he cared for his commander, that he understood why the prince couldn’t ever see Robin turning on him. The silver-haired strategist couldn’t even see it for himself. And, perhaps with that little bit of knowledge, maybe he should give Chrom the benefit of the doubt here. Maybe he was right.</p><p>Because Robin also couldn’t just stand here and allow Lucina to let her only dependence be on herself.</p><p>Eyes still downcast, the tactician continued, “You’ve made it your mission to save him—and indeed, nothing is more important. But it must be a hard thing to suspect and distrust every ally.”</p><p>Lucina gulped nervously, not understanding the sudden shame that overcame her at the other’s words. Robin was just like everyone else—a suspect. Especially with how close he was with her father. But, the small tremble in his voice just now was making her heart ache for a reason unknown. Why did he seem so upset with her choices to remain aloof from the others? And, why did it suddenly matter to her what he thought?</p><p>Why… Why was she feeling his hurt when the only person that was supposed to matter was her father?</p><p>The princess startled from her quiet thoughts when she felt a sudden dip in the bed beside her. She then looked up into watery, hazel eyes as Robin gently rested his hand over her own.</p><p>“Lucina, you’re very important to me, and I can’t stand to see you neglect yourself.”</p><p>Gasping softly, said woman suddenly felt her next words catch in her throat, “Robin… I…”</p><p>Unconsciously squeezing the other’s hand in his own, Robin scooted closer to her, “You have to look after yourself, as well as your father. I mean, what would happen to him if you were to collapse under the strain?”</p><p>Just like she had yesterday.</p><p>They both stared into one another’s eyes, Robin’s soft, and full of tenderness, while Lucina’s were hesitant, and filled with quiet uncertainty.</p><p>“I…can handle it,” she whispered out.</p><p>The silver-haired strategist sighed softly at that. Yesterday was most certainly a sign that the princess could not. At least, not by herself anyway.</p><p>Nibbling softly at his lip, Robin glanced down at their hands, “Perhaps. Just… Will you promise me to take better care of yourself?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before a smaller hand came to rest over his own trembling one.</p><p>“For you…yes.”</p><p>Robin looked up at that, incredibly grateful to hear those words. However, time suddenly began to slow as he stared at the other.</p><p>He was now face-to-face with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.</p><p>Of course, the tactician had seen Lucina smile before. But, this one…</p><p>This one was different.</p><p>It was full of life. One that wasn’t held back by fear, nor pain. Even in the dim candlelight of the medical tent, it shined brighter than the sun, even on the clearest of days.</p><p>And Robin was in love with it.</p><p>Clearing his throat, the strategist nearly forgot himself in the moment as he blinked away his teary eyes and returned the other’s captivating smile, “Ah…a relief to hear.”</p><p>Lucina giggled shyly, her cheeks pink once again as she squeezed his hand in return.</p><p>“And a relief for me that you care, Robin. Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Despite all the emotions, I truly enjoyed writing this chapter. And, replaying Awakening for this story has made me fall in love with the game all over again. Plus, writing references to it is also fun! ^_^</p><p>Thank you everyone who has supported my story so far! I’m still nervous about it since it’s my first time writing Robcina, but the feedback I have gotten thus far has really helped me feel more confident. So, I thank you. &lt;3</p><p>Also—does anyone know when Robcina week is? I’ve never participated in anything like that before, but I’d like to give it a try. ^_^</p><p>Until next update!</p><p>Elizabeth ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine’s Day! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breathing in the fresh, open air, Lucina shut her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to enjoy the gentle breeze that wove its way through the small crowd of people she was currently standing in. The idle chatter of happy villagers was something she never thought she’d hear again, and her blue eyes opened once more as she admired the world around her. Things were lively once again in Ylisstol. Walhart was defeated, and just for this small time, she could let herself relax.</p><p>Hearing a small bit of commotion to her left, Lucina glanced over to find Say’ri frantically berating Lady Tiki, seeming overwhelmingly concerned by her behavior. But, the younger swordswoman didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. Although, seeing them both here in the village was a surprise, for Say’ri was quite adamant on having Lady Tiki remain safe in the castle at all times. However, as the princess of Chon’sin continued lecturing the other, the playful Manakete didn’t seem to pay her any mind as she happily munched on some apples.</p><p>Before suddenly shoving one into Say’ri’s mouth.</p><p>Lucina put a hand over her own mouth, finding the scene before her to be quite humorous. However, she did not want to be caught eavesdropping.</p><p>“Alright, these books should suffice. N-Not that I needed any more…”</p><p>Turning at the voice, Lucina easily found herself a distraction as she smiled softly at Robin. The tactician was slowly making his way over to her, his head already buried in one of the four tactical strategy guides he had purchased from the library across the way. Chuckling quietly, the princess gently held up her hand to stop the silver-haired strategist before he could walk into her. Startling from his reading, Robin looked up at the other before glancing down at his book in embarrassment. Clearing his throat, he sheepishly closed it before tucking all four of them into the separate pockets within his coat, “M-My apologies, Lucina. I tend to get carried away whenever…I… What’s that look for?”</p><p>Robin furrowed his brows, curious as to why Lucina was frowning at him. Then, his face suddenly reddened when the younger woman stepped closer to him, her sapphire gaze observing him for a moment before she reached over to open his coat. Blinking at the gesture, the tactician watched on in confusion when the princess pulled out the book he had been reading and handed it back to him, “You didn’t have to put it away. I don’t mind.”</p><p>Smiling softly, Robin gently took the book from her, “But…I’m accompanying you today. I wouldn’t want you to enjoy our visit to this village alone.”</p><p>Lucina sighed quietly as she looked around, “It truly is wonderful to see everyone so lively here. But…it still seems wrong to enjoy myself, especially with Grima still out there…”</p><p>The silver-haired strategist frowned at that, “Oh…”</p><p>Cheeks pink, Lucina turned back to him with a shy smile, “However…yes, your company has made this trip much more delightful.”</p><p>Feeling the heat returning to his own cheeks, Robin returned her smile as he fiddled with the book in his hands. He then felt Lucina lightly tug on his coat, encouraging him to follow in step with her as the two began walking along the cobblestone path together.</p><p>“It has been such a long time since I’ve gone shopping for…well…simple things. I don’t even know where to begin,” the princess spoke quietly. Robin looked over to her at that, a fond smile pulling at his lips as he watched the younger swordswoman look around them—captivated, yet hesitant, by all the various kinds of shops, as if she were a small child.</p><p>The tactician then glanced around himself, wondering which, if any, would catch Lucina’s fancy, “Well, what do you like? I’m sure there’s something here that would make you happy.”</p><p>Pausing in her footsteps, the princess suddenly fell quiet.</p><p>Happy?</p><p>The term was so foreign to her. What did it even mean? Nothing sparked happiness back in her world. There was only struggle—pain and suffering beyond imagine. Happiness… Lucina had no idea what that truly felt like. She hoped that when she saw her father alive again, she would feel it. And, when they trained together, ate together, and even did laundry together…she had. But, it never lasted. She couldn’t lose sight of her mission. Fighting through the wars. Preventing the rise of Grima. Protecting her father… She had to do it all. There was no time for happiness.</p><p>Because if there were, they’d all…they’d…all…</p><p>“Lucina?”</p><p>Startling from her thoughts, Lucina blinked up at Robin, “Oh…u-um…” Now feeling anxious, the princess quickly glanced around before looking back the way they came.</p><p>“M-Maybe… Maybe it best I not get anything,” she mumbled out.</p><p>Frowning, Robin quietly tucked his book back inside his inner coat pocket before gently reaching for the younger woman’s hand, feeling her unease, “Hey… What’s the matter?”</p><p>Biting her lip, Lucina looked down at the cemented stones beneath her boots.</p><p>“…There’s nothing here that could make me…happy.”</p><p>Sighing softly, the tactician silently looked at the other in concern before he glanced towards the onigiri stand they had visited earlier. With a small smile, he kindly squeezed Lucina’s hand in comfort, “Well, what about that shrimp rice ball you had earlier? You seemed quite enthusiastic about the taste, I recall. Almost…happy, even?”</p><p>Lucina blushed before shyly looking away, “Th-That… That doesn’t—.”</p><p>“And, those flowers…”</p><p>“W-Well, I—.”</p><p>“Oh! And, that…oddly styled dress in the clothing shop window seemed to peak your interest—.”</p><p>“Robin!”</p><p>Laughing quietly, the older strategist looked to the princess playfully, finding her reddened cheeks and the pout she was now wearing to be quite adorable.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Lucina huffed, the corners of her mouth beginning to twitch as she tried to remain serious with the look Robin was now giving her. Clearing her throat, she chose to look away from him again, and ignored the fact that she was still holding his hand, “That… W-Well… Those are all…all material! They won’t… They cannot keep me happy for long. And, I cannot consume myself with such silly nonsense when my priority is protecting Father.”</p><p>“<em>Our</em> priority.”</p><p>The princess slowly turned her head at that, “Pardon?”</p><p>Tugging gently on the other’s hand, Robin had Lucina turn fully back around so he could properly look at her, “Protecting Chrom is equally your priority as it is mine and everyone else’s... What have I told you? What did both me <em>and</em> Chrom tell you?”</p><p>Lucina didn’t respond. She hadn’t meant to upset Robin. And, she very much knew how badly he and her father wanted her to depend on them. What they didn’t know is that she greatly wanted to, as well. She wished she could put her full trust in them both to look out for her, as she does them. But, what if the danger became too great? Lucina would never forgive herself if either of them lost their lives trying to protect her.</p><p>“And, we’d do it again.”</p><p>The princess looked up at that, confused.</p><p>Robin just gave her a gentle smile as he squeezed her hand again, “I know what you’re thinking. You shouldn’t have to worry over the two of us, because the <em>three</em> of us will always look out for one another—whether that be here in a peaceful village, or out fighting on the battlefield. Our bonds are strong, Lucina… You needn’t fret so much when you are no longer alone. We’re right here.”</p><p>Feeling her eyes beginning to sting, Lucina blinked rapidly as she looked down at their intertwined hands. With a quiet sniffle, she squeezed Robin’s hand in return.</p><p>“I know…,” she whispered.</p><p>Smiling fondly, the silver-haired tactician tenderly tucked some hair behind the princess’ ear, “So…what’s keeping you from enjoying yourself? You cannot deny how good those onigiri were.”</p><p>Giggling quietly, Lucina smiled shyly at Robin’s attempt to cheer her up. She then sighed sadly as she looked up into his kind, hazel eyes, “I… I fear I may be cursed for…well…”</p><p>“Being happy?” Robin finished quietly.</p><p>Lucina nodded as she gave the other an apologetic look. However, the strategist continued to keep his smile as he gently pulled the princess closer to his person. They both blushed at the close proximity, but Lucina didn’t pull away as Robin looked down at her, his eyes soft, “Well, I believe you’ve earned yourself some fun after everything you’ve done for all of us, especially Chrom. You no longer carry that weight alone… I assure you, you would never be cursed for…for being happy. You deserve happiness, Lucina…more than anyone.”</p><p>The princess continued staring up at him, her blue eyes getting lost in Robin’s own as her heart melted into the last words he had spoken.</p><p>
  <em>‘You deserve happiness...’</em>
</p><p>Lip trembling, Lucina tried to hold back the sudden emotions that overcame her.</p><p>Before failing as she leaned forward and lightly pressed a kiss to Robin’s cheek.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered before quickly looking away, embarrassed.</p><p>The silver-haired tactician was silent as he looked down at her in shock.</p><p>“Y-You’re…ah…u-um…w-wel…welcome!” He finally sputtered out, as if he were a love-struck pegasus.</p><p>However, Lucina suddenly became concerned as Robin’s entire person flamed bright red and he began to fumble awkwardly with his coat. Quickly, the princess grabbed hold of him when he accidentally tripped over his own two feet, “Oh, Gods, Robin! I-I’m so sorry! I… I hadn’t meant to make you fall ill! Here…u-um…let’s sit!”</p><p>Being pulled from his trance, Robin tried his best to compose himself as Lucina hurriedly led them over to a bench, “L-Lucina, wait! I… I’m alright…”</p><p>Still looking worried, the swordswoman slowed down her pace as she looked back up at Robin. The strategist couldn’t help but smile at that look. Although he had given Lucina quite the fright, it was heartwarming—and amusing—to see how fretful she had become over his fluster.</p><p>“Are you sure? You… You’re so red, I feared you had suddenly struck a fever,” the princess spoke quietly.</p><p>Robin bashfully tugged at his undershirt, still feeling the heat in his cheeks as he looked at Lucina apologetically, “N-No, I just…er… Y-You see…I um…a-and you…um…”</p><p>Frowning at the other’s continuous stuttering, Lucina observed him for a moment before realizing what had happened. Now looking sheepish herself, the princess shyly looked down at their still intertwined hands, “Oh, Robin… P-Please forgive me. I… I just—.”</p><p>Suddenly, she felt a gentle kiss lain upon her head.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Robin whispered.</p><p>Her own cheeks dusting a bright pink, Lucina looked back up at the other in surprise. The silver-haired strategist’s face was just as pink as her own as he gave her a reassuring smile before looking back towards the shops, “W-Well…how about we go look at that dress again?”</p><p>At that, the younger woman returned his smile with a bright one of her own, feeling relieved by Robin’s comfort, despite her embarrassment. And, the tactician loved seeing that smile again, for it was the same, astoundingly beautiful one she had given him a few weeks prior when she had fallen ill. He didn’t know where it came from, nor why he has been the only one to witness it. But, he refused to question it any more than that.</p><p>If Lucina was happy, he was happy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wiping his sweaty hands against his coat, Robin gulped in a breath as he continued pacing in front of the closed bedroom door. The castle was silent, save for the quiet commotion of the Shepherds he could hear enjoying their evening meal on the floor below. Letting out a shaky sigh, the strategist passed by the door once more before coming to a halt.</p><p>“I-It’s just Chrom. Everything will be fine… I… I’m sure of it,” he whispered to himself before he silently looked up at the doorway.  </p><p>Suddenly, he felt his knees beginning to shake. Robin squeezed his eyes shut as he went back to pacing. He needed to pull himself together if he was going to go about this properly. He needed to breathe. In and out. He shouldn’t be fretting so much over this. It was a simple question. Not even ten words.</p><p>But, it was a very <em>serious </em>question.</p><p>“Gah! I… I can’t…,” he muttered quietly as he put his head in his hands.</p><p>Just then, he heard a small creak as the door suddenly opened.</p><p>“You’re very loud, you know.”</p><p>Robin gasped, not expecting to be caught as he looked at his commander’s amused expression. However, it soon turned into bewilderment as he took in the silver-haired tactician’s attire.</p><p>“By the Gods, Robin. What are you wearing?”</p><p>Confused, Robin looked down at himself.</p><p>Before his cheeks reddened.</p><p>Becoming so flustered from his current predicament, he completely forgot to change out of the dress shirt Lucina had purchased for him while they were at the clothing shop earlier. Although it was far from something he would ever choose to wear himself, the strategist couldn’t turn down the princess when she had been so thrilled about it. It was a very bright blue shirt, matching the color of daylight as it was additionally adorned with white Exalt symbols.</p><p>And Chrom’s face was in the center of every one of them.</p><p>Looking back up at his commander, Robin bashfully cleared his throat.</p><p>“L-Lucina picked it out…”</p><p>Chrom bit his lip with a snicker, doing his best to keep his composure as he quietly allowed his tactician to enter his personal chamber, “I-I see… My, she does have a peculiar taste in fashion, that one.”</p><p>Robin couldn’t help but smile fondly at that as he quietly followed Chrom inside. Although he was quite embarrassed for being caught in such an outfit, he wouldn’t trade it for the joy he saw in Lucina’s eyes when he had first tried it on.</p><p>“I know that look.”</p><p>Blushing darkly, the silver-haired strategist was suddenly reminded of his reason for why he had come up here in the first place. Feeling his entire person becoming hot, Robin nervously pulled at his shirt as he looked at Chrom apprehensively. However, the prince looked more concerned than anything, just like Lucina had earlier after the…intimate moment between her and Robin at the village.</p><p>“Gods, Robin, are you alright? You look as if you’ve struck a fever.”  </p><p>The tactician sucked in a sharp breath.</p><p>Chrom and Lucina were practically the same person.</p><p>He couldn’t do this. It wasn’t right. Chrom was his best friend. And, Lucina was his daughter. Yes, a grown woman from the future. But, still his <em>commander’s </em>child. Gods, even her infant self was currently asleep in this very castle!</p><p>Suddenly, Robin jumped when he felt a calm hand rest on his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”</p><p>The silver-haired strategist gulped thickly, not having the courage to meet the other’s gaze as he gave Chrom a hesitant nod. Quietly, the prince let out a chuckle before he released his tactician and took a step back to give him some space, “It’s alright, Robin. You can relax.”</p><p>Hazel eyes darted up into a calm pair of blue, confusion mingled within them as Robin looked to his commander in silent surprise, “B-But, she…she’s your daughter…”</p><p>Chrom sighed softly, “Yes, I’m fully aware of that. However…” The prince paused as he sorrowfully looked out his bedroom window.</p><p>“She may have more of a reason to stay if…if she had you.”</p><p>Robin blinked at that before frowning deeply, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Chrom slowly turned back to the other, his eyes now heavy with a quiet sadness as he took a seat on his bed, “Lucina… I fear she still has plans to leave once we perform the rite and stop the fell dragon…”</p><p>The silver-haired strategist listened to the other silently, feeling the heartbreak he could clearly see in Chrom’s demeanor. Quietly, he walked over to the swordsman before taking a seat beside him, very perturbed by this news, “Why… Why would she leave? Where would she even go?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know, Robin. Lucina doesn’t deserve to be out in this world alone. She has us now. But…all she can see is herself being a burden,” Chrom whispered softly as he ran a hand through his hair. He then looked to Robin silently before he continued, “This… This has been eating at me for quite some time now… Even after I’ve spoken with Lucina about it, I can’t seem to shake that stubbornness from her. Unfortunately, that is a powerful trait we both share… But, she’s hurting, Robin.”</p><p>The tactician was quiet, saddened by the pain in his commander’s voice and by Lucina’s apparent decision to leave after everything they’ve been through.</p><p>“…And, you seem to be the only one who has been able to relieve that pain. Even if it’s just a little.”</p><p>Robin looked up at that, but Chrom seemed unfazed by his apparent shock, “Don’t look so surprised. I see the way she looks at you. Although Lucina isn’t much for talking, she does speak with me the most. She has grown quite the fondness for you, as well… She even smiles more, now.”</p><p>Chrom suddenly gave a quiet laugh as a small smile pulled at his own lips, “The two of us were training the other morning, and I goofed up quite a bit when I went in for a hit against her. And, in the process of missing and accidentally breaking another sparring dummy…Lucina smiled at me. But… But, it wasn’t forced nor shy… It was a genuine smile. Beautiful as the sun.”</p><p>Robin’s eyes widened at that, shocked, yet silently thrilled Lucina was expressing more of that joy not only with him, but with Chrom, as well. Even if the princess had been denying her right to happiness, it was clear she felt it more often than she wanted to admit.</p><p>“And, I have you to thank for that.”</p><p>Blushing once again, Robin looked shy at his commander, touched by his gratitude. He hadn’t felt like he had done much, but it was obvious both Chrom and Lucina were quite indebted to him. And, Robin couldn’t be happier to be of help to those he cared for the most.</p><p>After a quiet few minutes between the two, Robin felt a hand rest on his arm. He looked up to see Chrom smiling at him again, sadness now gone, it was now replaced with a warm pride.</p><p>“You have my blessing.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With a tired sigh, Lucina quietly strapped on her belt and clipped her scabbard back to her side, forgoing wearing her armor since her morning training was already complete. And, having already showered, she didn’t feel the need to put them back on since she hadn’t even washed them down yet. Luckily, she at least had a spare dress tunic to wear so she could go out and take a walk through the castle gardens before lunch was served at noon.</p><p>Quietly patting Falchion, Lucina kept her hand upon the sword’s hilt as she left her current guest bedroom and made her way towards the back castle doors. It may seem silly of her to carry her father’s blade wherever she went, even for a simple stroll, but it was a comfort to her and did well to keep her at ease. With a soft smile, the princess looked down at Falchion momentarily before nodding kindly to the castle guards as they generously opened the doors for her.</p><p>Lucina couldn’t help but smile into the sunlight as its warm rays hit her face. It was so nice for her home to really feel like…home. The grass around her was as green as could be, and the flowers were freshly in bloom. Oh, Lucina would give anything for her world to look like this again.</p><p>Her smile soon fell at that, however.</p><p>She wasn’t ready to leave. The young swordswoman loved her father more than anything, and she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving his side. But, she also knew she didn’t belong here, either. This was not her world. Nor, did she have the right to share it with her father and the others. Her presence would only bring on the reminder of a future they had barely escaped from.</p><p>She would be a burden.</p><p>Swiftly, Lucina swiped at her eyes, not having noticed how blurry her vision had become as she admired a patch of white flowers in the grass by her boots. Crouching down, she gently glided her fingers along their petals.</p><p>She remembered these flowers.</p><p>Last time she had seen them, her and Robin had been talking quietly together by a small pond the evening after they had rescued Say’ri back at Valm Harbor. The princess couldn’t help but smile at that memory. Robin had been so kind to her that night, and every day since. She had been so hesitant and skeptical of him, especially with how close he was with her father. But, her suspicions began to fade the more she spent time with him and became familiar with his bond with Chrom. It seemed nearly impossible for Robin to be the one who…</p><p>She just couldn’t see it anymore.</p><p>Because she…</p><p>She loved—</p><p>“Chamomiles, I believe they’re called.”</p><p>Gasping quietly, Lucina looked up to find Robin smiling down at her. As if she had been caught doing something unseemly, the princess quickly stood back up, looking shy as a bright blush blossomed across her face. The silver-haired tactician chuckled quietly at that, not having meant to startle the younger woman as she tried to compose herself in front of him.</p><p>“Hello, Lucina.”</p><p>Sheepishly brushing herself down, Lucina gave the other a kind smile, “Robin? Fancy meeting you here.”</p><p>Robin gave the princess another moment to collect herself before he awkwardly scratched the back of his head, his cheeks turning a light shade of red as he presented a small bouquet of freshly picked chamomiles to her.</p><p>“Actually, I followed you. I, er…wanted to give you these.”</p><p>Lucina glanced down, her eyes becoming alight with excitement as she gently took the flowers from him, “Oh, Robin! Did you pick flowers for me? They’re absolutely beautiful, and they smell heavenly!”</p><p>Smiling softly, Robin watched as Lucina happily admired the white petals along each flowers’ center before she brought them to her nose, breathing in their sweet scent. Bashfully, the strategist scuffed his boots along the ground as he continued looking at her, “…I’m glad you like them.”</p><p>Lucina sighed woefully as she continued to adore the bouquet in her hands, “We have no flowers in my world. The whole land is barren.” However, the swordswoman soon cut herself short as she perked back up, her smile bright as she looked at Robin, “…But, enough of that. Tell me, Robin, what are we celebrating?”  </p><p>Rubbing a nervous hand along his arm, the silver-haired tactician casually shrugged his shoulders, “Nothing really. I just thought you could use some cheer.”</p><p>Lucina frowned before looking away, feeling ashamed for causing the other such concern.</p><p>“You really shouldn’t worry about me so…,” she whispered.</p><p>With a fond smile, Robin kindly took one of her hands, wanting to ease the princess’ own worry, “It’s no trouble… I… You’re a dear friend, and I want to do anything I can to help.”</p><p>The younger woman looked up at that, noticing a hesitance in the other’s tone. But, it didn’t seem Robin was going to continue. And, she suddenly felt quite saddened by that. The two of them just stood there silently, hand-in-hand as Lucina’s chamomiles blew gently in the breeze.</p><p>Robin knew he felt more than what he had said. But, he still felt conflicted. Even with Chrom’s blessing, this all was just so…</p><p>Suddenly, he squeezed Lucina’s hand. It didn’t matter. He needed to let her know, for better or for worse. Before… Before she left them all behind.</p><p>“…Actually, I’m not being entirely honest. You ARE dear to me, of course, and the daughter of a true friend. But…”</p><p>Gently, Lucina squeezed his hand back, “But…?”</p><p>Shutting his eyes, Robin took in a deep breath before he pulled Lucina closer to him, their faces inches apart as he looked down at her once more. Despite where either of them came from, he couldn’t keep back the love he held for her. He cared deeply for her as he did Chrom. But, those feelings soon blossomed into something he could have never expected. The woman before him was more than the daughter of his commander. She was a warrior who strove with purpose—who looked out for others more than herself. A woman who wanted nothing more than to bring peace to her family, her friends, and to her people.</p><p>And, Robin was going to do whatever it took to see that her future is a happy one.</p><p>“But, you are more than that,” he began, his hold on Lucina only growing tighter, “Much more! I didn’t pick that bouquet to cheer you up. I did it because…”</p><p>Robin’s hazel eyes were full of love and adoration as he brought his other hand over both their own.</p><p>“Because I’m in love with you.”</p><p>Lucina gasped in a quiet breath, the heat never leaving her cheeks, “What?”</p><p>Feeling a wetness collecting in his eyes, the silver-haired strategist bit his lip as he continued holding the younger woman close, “Lucina, I’ve fallen helplessly in love with you! I tried not to, but I couldn’t help it!”</p><p>Her own eyes beginning to water, Lucina allowed herself to press closer to the other, her thumb stroking gently across Robin’s trembling hands.</p><p>“Oh, Robin…,” she whispered as the softest of smiles graced her face.</p><p>Sniffling quietly, Robin looked down at their hands.</p><p>“We’ve been through so much, and I know many trials still await us…,” he spoke quietly before looking up at Lucina once more, his face set with determination as he brought their hands to his chest, “But no matter what happened or is yet to come, my feelings cannot change! I love you, Lucina. With all my heart.”</p><p>A tear trailed down the princess’ cheek as she looked up at Robin, an equal amount of love in her eyes. “I… I’m so glad you told me all this,” she whispered, before delicately bringing a hand to his cheek.</p><p>“Because you are in my heart, as well.”</p><p>The tension Robin had been feeling suddenly slipped away as he let out a watery laugh, “Truly? Oh, those must be the sweetest words I’ve ever heard!” He then gently grasped the hand holding his face as his forehead lightly pressed into Lucina’s own.</p><p>“Lucina, I promise you, no matter what: I will be here for you and Chrom. Whatever road you choose to follow, I shall follow it at your side.”</p><p>Lucina hiccuped quietly, her watery blue eyes shining with nothing but hope.</p><p>And happiness.</p><p>“And, we won’t rest until we reach the end! Together!” She exclaimed softly in return.</p><p>With their lips barely brushing, Lucina still had her flowers grasped within her hand as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Robin’s neck before the two slowly fell into their very first kiss.</p><p>“I love you. And no matter what the future holds, I’m going to cherish every moment.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I loved writing this chapter and I truly hope I did their S-support justice &lt;3 </p><p>Writing this made me really happy and I hope you guys liked it, too! ^_^</p><p>Also, I originally was going to put down Robin giving her daisies, but then I looked up online that daisies actually smell like poop XD So, chamomiles were my next best flower choice haha! (And, I also couldn’t help but sneak in Tiki and Say’ri’s B-support at the beginning—it’s just so cute ^_^)</p><p>And, I feel like I should mention this—the reason I haven’t specified who Lucina’s mother is, is because I wanted to leave that to the reader’s interpretation (based on your preference). That, and I’m also a Chrobin fan, and female Robin was not possible for this story XD (as well as wanting to focus on Chrom, M!Robin, and Lucina’s relationships)</p><p>With that, thank you all so much for your support! I’m really glad my story could make others smile. </p><p>Until next update!</p><p>Elizabeth ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! </p><p>Apologies for the delay in updating. I’ve been struggling with a recent medical complication, along with working on a painting commission for a client. But, I’m still writing and I still love this story with all of my heart! So, thank you for your patience. &lt;3</p><p>However, I must warn you: this is actually the last chapter before the Epilogue! (Which I hope to have out on Lucina’s birthday! ^_^)</p><p>With that, enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘…Intruder?’</em>
</p><p>Heart pounding, Lucina hurried after her father and Robin, the three of them leading the rest of the Shepherds as quickly as they could through the Plegian castle.</p><p>
  <em>‘You are not supposed to be here. You must be destroyed!’</em>
</p><p>How did Validar know she was from the future?</p><p>And, how could that mad scoundrel worship that…that monster—</p><p>Suddenly, a thunderous sound was heard before a fiery explosion hit the wall just up ahead. Then, the princess yelped in surprise when Chrom shoved her to the left as he came sword to axe with another Plegian, “Lucina, focus!”</p><p>Nodding affirmatively, Lucina did her best to shake off her underlying fright as she continued running alongside Robin while her father fought off that brigand. She then felt the silver-haired strategist tug on her as they turned down another corridor.</p><p>Before stuttering to a halt as they came head-to-head with more Plegian soldiers.</p><p>“These lousy chumps are all over the damned place!” Sully bit out angrily as she tugged back on the reins of her white steed as she held her silver lance out at the ready. Stahl and Frederick galloped up beside her, both of them prepping their own weapons as they waited for Robin to give a quick size-up of their oncoming adversaries.</p><p>Brows furrowed, Thoron began to glow in Robin’s grasp as he called out, “Sully and Stahl, take to the flanks and knock out those thieves. Frederick, I want you to fall back and keep track of the others so we don’t lose our men, and take out anyone who stands in your way. Lucina and I will take care of that mage who keeps trying to trap us with their black magic. Also, keep a look out for their reinforcements. We need to block the stairwells as best we can so we have the upper hand.”</p><p>“Upper hand? Gods only know how many there are! And, we’re only halfway to this so-called exit!” Sully barked before she squeezed her heels into her horse’s sides as the two galloped off. Robin let her go, grateful she was at least getting the job done. He then glanced up at Stahl.</p><p>The green-haired knight nodded to him, “You got it.” Then, seeing as Sully took to the left, he swiftly steered his horse to the right before charging straight for the thief trying to sneak their way into one of the chest rooms. Robin watched him go before turning to Frederick, the head knight already turning himself back the way they came as Chrom finally met back up with the four of them.</p><p>“Be safe, milord. Princess, Robin, you as well,” Frederick spoke quietly before he took his leave.</p><p>Galloping through the long hall, the knight plunged his lance into the oncoming Plegians without hesitation. He felt it in his gut the moment Validar’s men sent word to him about Sable that they were in for some nasty trick. They didn’t know what else the Grimleal leader had up his sleeve when he falsely offered up the last gemstone for the rite, but thankfully they had a plan to escape. Now, Frederick’s hope was that they made it out alive, lest he fail once more as a Knight of Ylisse if either Chrom or Lissa were to fall in this battle.</p><p>Looking up, he easily spotted Sumia as she and her pegasus dove downward and clashed head-on with another sword-wielding rogue. Quickly, Frederick followed after her and into the fray where the rest of their troops were fighting off the remaining Plegians.</p><p>Watching from afar, Chrom nodded to himself, proud of his Shepherds for holding up their end of the fight. He then turned to Robin and Lucina, the two already a few steps ahead of him as they charged for the lone Plegian mage at the end of the corridor, their Mire tome already aglow. Glancing down, Chrom immediately noticed the green slime emerging around both his daughter and his tactician before he sprinted forward with a jump.</p><p>“Look out!”</p><p>Robin and Lucina turned their heads in time for the blue-haired swordsman to push all three of them out of the way. Chrom shut his eyes, his body shielding both of theirs as the slime ruptured into a repugnant explosion. However, once it passed, the prince payed it little mind as he quickly pulled the other two back up as the dark mage began muttering out another spell, “Come on! If we space out, they won’t know who to hit!”</p><p>“Got it,” Robin replied as he let his commander pull him up before he made for the right and readied his own tome. Chrom then looked to Lucina. For a brief moment, his blue eyes shown with worry as he quickly looked her over before he gave her an affirmative nod, “I’ll go left. You take to the center.”</p><p>Lucina nodded to him in return, “Yes, Father.”</p><p>Giving the princess’ shoulder a tight squeeze, Chrom nodded to her once more before he got into position. With that, Lucina followed suit as she sprinted her way down the purple rug in the center of the corridor, Falchion glinting in her hands as she charged right for the mage. Now with three oncoming enemies, the Plegian paused mid-spell to duck out of the way when Robin blasted a bolt of lightning in his direction.</p><p>Before grunting in surprise when a sword was suddenly shoved into his stomach.</p><p>Letting out a huff, Lucina looked away as their now dead adversary fell to the ground. She then glanced up to find a tomahawk being thrown in her direction. But, before it could make impact, Chrom jumped in front of her, letting out a grunt as he purposefully blocked himself with Falchion and knocked the axe away.</p><p>“Think again!”</p><p>The oncoming Plegian growled as he stomped forward, not happy in the slightest that he missed his target. However, before he could retrieve his weapon, Robin came running over before calling out another spell and blasting the soldier into the castle wall, causing it to crack. Chrom and Lucina glanced over at the silver-haired strategist, relieved for a moment before they looked behind him.</p><p>Down the final corridor, more enemy soldiers were approaching as they readied their weapons. Two archers stayed back while several swordsmen came forward, their silver swords held out threateningly as they glared at the the three Shepherds. However, just as they began to run in for an offensive attack, two horsemen came charging in from the sides.</p><p>“Looking for me?” Sully called out as she tugged her steed to the left before she shoved her silver lance through every approaching enemy soldier. Shouting soon erupted among the Plegians as the archers in the back shot out arrows in her direction. However, the red-haired knight dodged them with ease before Stahl quickly came in from the right and cut down both of them.</p><p>Then, flying down from above, Sumia and Cherche together honed in on the remaining enemy mages—both of which had their Rexcalibur tomes in hand as they called out spells to knock the two out of the air. Minerva growled as Cherche barely missed an oncoming blow before the wyvern snapped her jaws at their adversary. The wyvern lord smirked, petting Minerva lovingly on the neck just before she sliced her silver axe into the sorcerer, “Pardon me!”</p><p>Sumia soon followed suit, her own lance ramming right through the other mage before she flew her pegasus into the air again. Cherche met up with her. Both women then nodded to each other gratefully, glad to have gotten their most dangerous threat out of the way. Now keeping a watchful eye from above, they looked on as Tiki and Say’ri ran past the others, both myrmidon and Divine Dragon battling their way through the remaining enemy soldiers before the swordswoman turned to Chrom, Robin, and Lucina.</p><p>“We have an opening now! Keep your wits about you!” She called out before moving out of the way.</p><p>Chrom nodded to her in gratitude, as he did the rest of the Shepherds for their success in helping them make it this far. He then ran ahead with Lucina and Robin.</p><p>However, they didn’t make it very far before Algol stubbornly stood in the way of their path. With a nasty smirk, the Plegian commander took a step forward, his bolt axe sparking in his hands, “Heh heh… Leaving Plegia so soon?”</p><p>“Son of a griffon…,” Sully muttered under her breath.</p><p>Chrom grit his teeth, not answering the brigand as he held Falchion out threateningly. Unfazed by the display, nor caring how outnumbered he was, Algol continued looking smug as he strutted playfully in front of them, “No, please. Stay awhile. Stay…forever!”</p><p>And, with that, the Plegian commander let out a snarl before charging straight for Lucina.</p><p>The princess steadied herself, watching as the other’s axe became aglow before a charge of lightning came towards her. Swiftly, she jumped out of the way before Algol slammed into her. Grunting, Falchion took the blow as Lucina blocked the hit.</p><p>“Validar wants you <em>dead!</em>” The Plegian snapped, shoving the other back before readying another strike. The princess growled lowly before jumping out of the way again when lightning came down on her once more. And this time, she was expecting Algol to charge at her as she easily dodged his swing before she nicked his side with Falchion.</p><p>Letting out a pained grunt, the commander stumbled for a moment before angrily turning towards the swordswoman. But, before he could recover, Lucina lunged at him. With a gasp, Algol protected himself with his bolt axe just before Falchion could cut into him. However, he frowned in confusion when the princess suddenly smirked down at him.</p><p>Before his eyes widened in horror as he glanced to the side.</p><p>“Wrong move,” Robin muttered before lightning flew from his hand and shot right into Algol.</p><p>With a pained gasp, the Plegian dropped his axe before crumpling to the floor in agony, “No! Hyaughhh…”</p><p>Brows furrowed, Lucina angrily watched as Algol took his last breath before she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Glancing up, she watched as Robin tucked away his Thoron tome before looking at her with soft eyes, “Don’t waste your anger on him. He nor anyone else is going to take your life today.”</p><p>After a silent moment between the two, the princess quietly let out a breath, her blue eyes shining with a small hint of relief as she saw the love and protection in Robin’s own. Looking the younger woman over for any signs of injury, the silver-haired tactician was grateful for that as well before he gently pressed a kiss to her hair. He then looked over at the others, glad to see no one else was harmed before he jogged over to Chrom with Lucina.</p><p>The prince nodded to both of them, happy to see they were alright from that final battle before all the Shepherds quickly began making their way out of the corridor, “Almost there! The exit is just—Wait. Do you feel…”</p><p>Lucina and Robin looked at him in concern when the swordsman came to a slow stop as he looked around. The strategist was just about to question the sudden hesitance before all three of them startled as Validar suddenly warped in front of Chrom. Not having any time to defend himself, the prince let out a pained grunt when the Grimleal leader attacked him unexpectedly.</p><p>“Hnrgh…”</p><p>Falling down on one knee, Chrom struggled to push himself back up as he angrily looked up at Validar. But, the king just snarled at him, not put off by the other’s look nor by the rest of the Shepherds readying their weapons. Then, giving a sly smirk, he stepped forward with a laugh as he continued sneering down at the prince, “Run all you like—you can’t escape fate. Don’t you know that?”</p><p>“Father!”</p><p>Lucina rushed forward, not wanting anymore harm to come to her father before Robin held her back, not wanting the princess to do anything brash, either. Validar grunted in disapproval at seeing her still alive, but payed the two of them little mind as he thrust his hand out to Chrom, “The Fire Emblem. Give it freely, or it will be taken.”  </p><p>Growling under his breath, Chrom kept himself steady as he glared up at the other, “Just try it!”</p><p>Letting out another, gut-wrenching laugh, Validar looked down at the swordsman on the ground for a moment longer before glancing back over to Robin, “Heh heh… I won’t need to do anything… Robin!”</p><p>Furrowing his brows, the silver-haired tactician looked disgusted by the other’s taunting display before he suddenly let go of Lucina. He then let out a pained gasp before holding his hands to his head as a searing pain shot through it.</p><p>“Nngh! Ahh…”</p><p>Chrom immediately looked behind him at that, worry in his eyes as the other struggled to fight off the pain, “Robin?”</p><p>Grinning madly, Validar watched the scene unfold as he quietly spoke, “Seize the Emblem and bring it to me.”</p><p>Wobbling on his feet, Robin shook his head, not wanting to submit to the other’s order, “Nngh, no, I… Aarrgh!”</p><p>Suddenly, the pain became too much, and all Robin could see was white. Then, to Lucina and Chrom’s horror, the strategist stepped forward before lunging for the swordsman. Gasping out, the prince grit his teeth before trying to fight off the other, realizing Robin was trying to take the shield right out of his hands.</p><p>“Robin… What are you…doing?!”</p><p>Lucina watched on, stock-still and petrified as she watched the love of her life…</p><p>Obey Validar’s command.</p><p>Letting out a sudden cry, Chrom hit the floor as Robin successfully pulled the Fire Emblem out from his desperate grasp.</p><p>Before handing it to Validar.</p><p>The king barked out another sinister laugh as he gratefully held the shield in his hands, admiring the golden armor as he shoved Sable into its respective place, “Well done, my child. At last, the Fire Emblem belongs to me. And with my Gemstone, it is complete! Now, to set the Table and perform the rite…”</p><p>And, with that, he vanished.</p><p>Pushing himself up, Chrom pulled out Falchion and used it for assistance as he growled at the spot Validar had just warped from, “D-Damn you, Validar! Nngh…”</p><p>He then glanced over at Robin, noticing the other’s heavy breathing as his pain was beginning to wear off. The silver-haired tactician continued to pant as he slowly squinted his eyes open, terror filling him as everything that just occurred began to hit him. Everything that he did.</p><p>“Ah! Nngh…ahh… What have I…done?!”</p><p>Shaking his head, Chrom successfully got back up to standing before quickly limping over to Robin, “Robin! We must go!”</p><p>But, the strategist just stared at him, shaken as fear and remorse overcame him, “Chrom, I’m so sorry! I don’t…know what came over me… I’m so sorry!”</p><p>However, the prince just shook his head again before wincing in pain as he tugged on the other, “I know you are, but right now we need to focus on getting out of here!”</p><p>Hesitating, Robin continued staring at him for moment longer before slowly nodding his head, “…Understood.”</p><p>He then glanced over at Lucina, pained by the shock and absolute terror in her eyes…</p><p>And the feeling of betrayal that was lingering underneath.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was evening. And, it was quiet. Everyone was resting in their current camp, overwhelmed by today’s outcome. Of course, they were all grateful to have made it out of Plegia’s castle and away from Validar. But, the loss of the Fire Emblem was a heavy repercussion to deal with—especially for Robin. The tactician couldn’t let go of the guilt over what he had done. The remorse of betraying his comrades. The frustration over his inability to gain back his control from Validar. The terror of how he could become an endangerment to everyone. Even Chrom’s unrelenting trust in him wasn’t enough to ease Robin’s disquieting thoughts.</p><p>It was all too much.</p><p>And, the way Lucina looked at him back at the castle…</p><p>The silver-haired strategist couldn’t even face her afterward. He knew if he broke anyone’s trust—it was hers.</p><p>Breathing in the open air, Robin did his best to calm his fears and worry as he continued walking through the open field. It was a little ways away from their camp, but he really needed to space himself from everyone right now. Although most of the Shepherds still believed in him, it still hurt the tactician to be around them after what he had done. And, despite it almost being dinner time, Robin couldn’t bring himself to build up an appetite, no matter what Cherche will be cooking.</p><p>Although, with Sully assisting her with dessert, it was probably for the best.</p><p>However, in the midst of attempting to bring himself some sort of peace, Robin suddenly snapped his eyes open when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching him.</p><p>The strategist gulped apprehensively when he spotted Lucina just a few yards away from him.</p><p>He didn’t know she was out here, too.</p><p>The princess looked at him oddly, an expression Robin was unfamiliar with. But, silence still remained between the two of them as Lucina came closer. However, the silver-haired tactician glanced down when she brought a trembling hand over Falchion’s hilt. Robin knew the sword was a comfort to her, but he couldn’t help but furrow his brows in concern at the unusually defensive stance.</p><p>Then, sapphire eyes met hazel.</p><p>“Beg pardon, Robin. Might I have a word?”</p><p>Even her tone was hesitant. And, Robin could tell she was trying to cover it, but not very well. Now even more worried, the strategist looked at her warily, “…Lucina. What is it?”</p><p>The princess was quiet for a moment before replying, “It’s about my father.” She then barely mustered a weak smile before frowning down at the grass, “I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he…died.”</p><p>Robin’s heart ached at hearing the crack in Lucina’s voice as she struggled to look back up at him. He didn’t know what to say, but he felt an even greater guilt at today’s events as he saw the silent anguish that flashed through the princess’ eyes.</p><p>“I see…,” he whispered quietly.</p><p>Lucina watched him closely for a moment, recognizing the pain she saw in Robin’s own eyes. She knew how much he cared for her. He always went out of his way to comfort her. To help her feel at ease in a world and with people she was skeptical of. Robin let her feel true happiness, one that would last for days and weeks rather than a mere few minutes. She meant everything to him. And, Lucina wished she could say the same. She wanted to. She loved Robin with all of her heart.</p><p>But, her mission was more important.</p><p>“He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him,” the swordswoman spoke, fondness in her quiet tone as she continued looking at Robin, “People say he was brave right up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do…”</p><p>Lucina breathed in deeply before frowning as she took another step forward, “I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. …I won’t allow that to happen.”</p><p>Robin gave a small smile at that, knowing how much the other loved her father. How devoted she was to him. It was one of the many things he loved about Lucina. Chrom meant not only a lot to himself, but to all of the Shepherds, as well. They’d do anything to protect him, “I understand. You love him. …We all do.”</p><p>However, he soon mirrored her frown when Lucina became hesitant again, her voice trembling more than before.</p><p>“Robin, I…. Please, forgive me…”</p><p>Robin’s eyes widened in utter confusion and horror when Lucina suddenly drew her blade against him.</p><p>“Lucina?!”</p><p>Controlling her shaky grip, Lucina grit her teeth as she continued holding Falchion out threateningly, “Stay where you are, Robin!”</p><p>The silver-haired tactician stared, dumfounded by what was happening. But, he stayed where he was, not moving any closer as Lucina steadied her gaze on him.</p><p>“I have no choice. I must kill you.”</p><p>Appalled, Robin sputtered out, “What?! What madness is this?!”</p><p>Lucina stiffened her lip, not allowing herself to get dismayed by the other’s fear, “In my future, you… You are my father’s murderer.”</p><p>Furrowing his brows, Robin looked at her in disbelief. He could never. He <em>would </em>never, “No! That’s insane! Why would I kill Chrom?”</p><p>Gulping thickly, the princess quietly shook her head, “I was not certain myself, until now… I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witness your bond with him, I doubted it could be so…”</p><p>She then took in another breath as she struggled to hold Falchion steady, “But today’s events make it clear. You are at Validar’s mercy. I suspect it’s he who forces you to take my father’s life, and very soon…”</p><p>“Lucina, wait.”</p><p>The princess ignored him as she held Falchion out further, “If my father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made.”</p><p>Then, she looked at him fully, pain and sorrow in her watering eyes as she stared at the man she loved. The man who gave her so much in such a short time. The man she was about to kill.</p><p>“I am sorry, Robin!” She suddenly shouted, her trembling starting up again as she continued staring into his eyes—eyes that still held so much love for her despite the terrible deed she was about to do, “I know this is murder, I…I know that…”</p><p>Calmly, Robin held up his hands, “Lucina, you don’t have to—.”</p><p>The swordswoman shook her head in upset, willing her tears not to fall as she glared at Robin, “Don’t make it harder! Don’t resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done…”</p><p>Staring back at the other, Robin felt his own eyes beginning to water as he watched the princess failing to maintain her guard. Her resolve was beginning to crumble, and the strategist couldn’t allow her to go through with cold murder. He knew how much death affected Lucina, even when taking the life of an enemy. But, right now, after everything from today…that’s how she saw him. An enemy.</p><p>Robin’s heart suddenly dropped at that realization.</p><p>And…</p><p>He was unfortunately in agreement.</p><p>What if he falls under Validar’s control again, and the outcome is much worse?</p><p>Robin loved Chrom. The prince found him unconscious in a field and did all he could to convince Frederick to take him in. He stopped to help him when he was helpless and confused of his whereabouts. Chrom was more than a close friend. Their bonds made each other family. And, Robin wanted to do all he could to see his family come out of this alive. Even if he couldn’t physically see it…</p><p>His sacrifice was going to make it happen.</p><p>Quietly, he kept his hazel gaze steady on Lucina. The woman he grew to love more than anything in this world. She came from an apocalyptic time to save her future—leaving everything she knew to come here. And, somehow, through their long journey to prevent such devastation, Robin found something in her that was much more than a mere ally.</p><p>She showed promise in swordsmanship and was someone you could count on, yet she was very humble and continued training to strengthen her weaknesses. She was quieter than most, but still shared some of her joy when she found out how much he disliked frogs—her laughter a musical sound in the night. She pushed herself more than she should have on more than one occasion, but aside from such carelessness and destroyed training dummies, all her hard work came from her heart. She avoided happiness and feared for the negatives it could bring upon her, and yet, allowed herself to open up to it as she bravely let Robin be more than an ally to herself.</p><p>Lucina meant everything to him, and Robin had a duty to give her that happiness he promised her the first night she visited him at his tent.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Robin stepped forward, allowing the tip of Falchion to rest above his heart as his eyes held a never-ending love for the woman behind it.</p><p>“Very well. My life is yours… It always has been.”</p><p>Wavering slightly, Lucina’s frightful blue eyes stared into his own, “D-Don’t look at me like that! I love you! …Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?”</p><p>Robin gave her a watery smile—a smile that always brought the princess comfort and happiness when she needed it most.</p><p>“I would give my life for Chrom. …And for you.”</p><p>Lucina suddenly looked away with a whimper as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had to do this! She had to…</p><p>“Just…promise me you’ll find someone else who cares for you. Promise you won’t be alone…,” Robin whispered.</p><p>The princess looked back up at that, her eyes brimming with fresh tears as Robin continued looking at her, his hazel eyes shining with hope. He had spoken to her about leaving, and how much he and Chrom desperately wanted her to stay with them. No matter how much she believed she was, time and time again they both reassured her that she wasn’t a burden. That she could never be a burden. And, Robin cared for her so much, that he promised to go wherever she went if she stayed on her decision to leave. He couldn’t stand her being alone in this world. And, Lucina couldn’t stand it, either, especially after the two of them had gotten so close…</p><p>“I want you to be happy, Lucina. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”</p><p>Letting out a hiccup, more tears spilled from Lucina’s eyes as she could no longer look away from Robin, ”N-No… Ah gods, no…”</p><p>But, the other kept to his own decision, and pressed himself into her blade, “…I’m ready now. Do what you must.”</p><p>Her whole body trembling, Lucina began slowly losing her resolve as she shakily lowered her sword, “I… I must…”</p><p>Robin was silent. He was ready. He knew what was right. His life was hers.</p><p>Suddenly, Falchion dropped to the ground.</p><p>“Damn me! I can’t do it! I love you too much!” Lucina cried out in agony. She then let out a broken wail as she looked pleadingly up at Robin, “I’m sorry, Robin! I’m s-so sorry! Please forgive me!”</p><p>Quickly, the silver-haired strategist ran over to her, ignoring the relief he felt in his chest as he brought his arms around her. Lucina nearly lost her footing as her knees gave way, but Robin held her. And, he refused to let her go as the princess cried into his chest, “Easy now. Easy. It’s alright…”</p><p>Lucina held onto him tightly, adrenaline coursing through her at what she had almost done. Guilt tore at her heart. How could she attempt something like this? What was she thinking? She loved her father, but she loved Robin! He meant so much to her… So much…</p><p>Gently, Robin pressed soothing kisses into her hair as he let his own tears fall. But, he never pulled away. He only held her tighter. The tactician understood Lucina’s judgment, and he was ready to give his life for her and Chrom. He will always be ready.</p><p>“Hush, my love… All is forgiven.”</p><p>No matter what.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Huffing out a breath, Lucina shifted once more on her bed cot, unable to get comfortable at all, despite the late hour. She was exhausted after everything that happened today, and truly could not forgive herself for what she had almost done to…to…</p><p>“Hey…can I come in?”  </p><p>Startling at the soft voice, Lucina peeked over to find Robin poking his head through her tent flap. Guilt hit her immediately at his presence, but the princess quietly gave consent for him to enter as she looked down to the grass beneath her cot.</p><p>Well…<em>their </em>cot.</p><p>She tended to forget whenever she came inside her tent to think that her and Robin were sharing it now. Not that she minded, of course. Lucina was just so used to being on her own, it was strange that she…wasn’t anymore.</p><p>She almost was again today, however.</p><p>Biting her lip, the swordswoman felt herself becoming upset as she went to roll over and face the tent wall. But, a gentle hand stopped her as Robin took a seat next to her, “No, no… Look at me.”</p><p>Lucina remained on her back, but stubbornly refused to make eye contact as her eyes began to water. Robin frowned before quietly kicking off his boots. He then shed off his coat before shifting himself downward to lay beside her.</p><p>Cuddling himself against Lucina’s side, Robin tenderly pressed a kiss to her cheek before placing an orange on her chest.</p><p>Blinking in confusion, the princess looked up at him, “Robin?”</p><p>Chuckling quietly, the silver-haired strategist gently wrapped an arm over her waist before replying, “You skipped dinner.”</p><p>Lucina frowned before looking at the fruit. She then looked at Robin again before whispering out, “I’m not hungry, but…th-thank you.”</p><p>Eyes soft, the tactician kindly kissed her shoulder before taking the orange and peeling it open for himself. Lucina, however, raised a brow at him, “What are you doing?”</p><p>Robin glanced over at her, confused by the princess’ own look of bewilderment, “Uh…peeling it? I don’t want fresh fruit to go to waste.”</p><p>“But, that’s the part you eat.” </p><p>Frowning, the older strategist looked down at the orange, “The peel? Dear Naga… Don’t tell me you eat these things like Chrom does…”</p><p>Lucina propped herself up on her elbow as she curiously watched Robin peel open the orange, “Well, of course… Father did raise me for some of my childhood—including how to eat. Is there…something wrong with eating it?”</p><p>Stifling a laugh, Robin fondly kissed her nose as he finished peeling the orange. He then reached over and placed the peel onto the side table before taking out a small slice from the fruit, “Well, for one, it’s incredibly hard to chew. I don’t know how you two don’t hurt your jaws… And, with the heavy amount of fiber, how have you not gotten any stomach aches from it?”</p><p>Watching as the other popped the orange slice into his mouth, Lucina hesitantly took one for herself before examining it, “Oh, oranges have given us plenty of stomach trouble, hence why we don’t eat them as often… But, they still taste delightful! Although, it best we inform Father of this…”</p><p>Robin smiled playfully as the princess took a small bite out of the slice before he looked towards the tent flap, “Oh, I have. But, I think he still forgets to peel it off when he’s extremely hungry…”</p><p>Lucina giggled at that before she shyly looked at Robin, “You truly care so much about Father, even when it comes to silly snacks…” She then bit her lip as she fiddled with the half-eaten slice in her hands, “Oh, Robin… I-I’m so s—<em>Mmmph!</em>”</p><p>Cheeks coloring a deep shade of pink, Lucina startled at the sudden kiss as the orange slice slipped from her fingers and tumbled into her lap. Pulling away, Robin blushed darkly before sheepishly clearing his throat, “S-Sorry… I just… I can’t let you apologize anymore than you already have, Lucina. And…er, well…I’ve been wanting to do that since earlier. After…you know…”</p><p>Lucina was quiet, her face red as she looked at Robin unsurely, “…Really? B-But, Robin… It was… I-I cannot forgive myself! I… I couldn’t put you before the mission… So, how could you still love me after…after…?”</p><p>Gently, Robin kissed her again, “Because that’s who you are. And, I made a promise to support you with all of my might so you could fulfill your duty. And, yes…that would have included my…my own sacrifice.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>With a fond chuckle, the silver-haired tactician kindly tucked some hair behind her ear, “Hush… It’s alright, Lucina. And, I promise you again. I will stay with you and support you for all of my life.”</p><p>Feeling her eyes beginning to water, the swordswoman couldn’t help but feel touched by the other’s willingness to always find some way to cheer her up. Even when she felt so low about herself and her actions from earlier, Robin still loved her. He gave her more of a reason to keep fighting for her future. <em>Their</em> future.</p><p>She was blessed to have met someone who truly made her happy.</p><p>A feeling she dreamed of but never thought possible ever since she lost her father.</p><p>But, now…</p><p>Suddenly, Lucina pulled away the orange slice Robin was about to put into his mouth as she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. A deep blush flamed across the strategist’s face as he looked to the princess in surprise. He then slowly melted into it, his hazel eyes fluttering shut as he discarded the entire orange and embraced his love.</p><p>They were going to make it through this war.</p><p>And, live a brighter future.</p><p>Together.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I admit, I cried big fat tears writing Lucina’s judgment. T^T It made me a lot more emotional writing out her and Robin’s actions along with their quotes. But, I hope this chapter was still a good read for you all! Your support has really meant a lot, since this was the very first time I’ve written a Robcina story. And, honestly, it has inspired me in wanting to write short stories of the two of them!</p><p>So, thank you to everyone who has read my story, left kudos, gave incredibly supportive comments, and left bookmarks and subscriptions. All of your support is just... It’s truly amazing and helps me grow confidence as a writer. (And, especially with how much I love Lucina, I feel honored to have gotten such lovely support from a story about her)</p><p>Also, the artwork above is my own! &lt;3</p><p>Thank you so much for reading, and see you next update!</p><p>Elizabeth ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCINA! &lt;3</p><p>And, cheers to the final chapter of “Happy!” </p><p>Although, as excited as I am, I’m also a tad melancholy because I really loved writing this story and feel so much closer to Lucina because of it. Thank you so much everyone for your support on my very first Robcina story, for it truly has meant so much. Lucina being happy with Robin has made me so happy, as well, and I’m so glad to have shared this little story with all of you. &lt;3</p><p>Also, since Day 3 of Robcina Week is Free Day, I thought completing this story would be my contribution to it. I also have completed Day 1 and Day 2 if you are interested in reading those, as well! ^_^</p><p>With that, here is the Epilogue and final chapter to “Happy”</p><p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One Year Later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this?”</p><p>Quietly admiring herself in the mirror, Lucina followed the beautifully intricate butterfly design that flowed down the length of her sleeves and her white dress before she turned towards the person who entered the secluded room she was in. With a small blush, the princess nervously fiddled with the light teal ribbon around her waist before glancing up at the other.</p><p>“Of course I am, Father… I’m very appreciative that this is a private ceremony,” Lucina spoke softly before she raised a playful brow as Chrom walked over to her.</p><p>“Unless…<em>you</em> are questioning your trust in Robin, now?”</p><p>The older swordsman gave her a sheepish look before he apprehensively fiddled with the bow tie around his collar, “O-Of course not! I… I’ve given him my full trust the moment he aided Lissa, Frederick, and myself in that small battle those few years ago when we had first found him in that field...”</p><p>Lucina chuckled fondly at her father’s obvious unease as she reached over to hold his hands, “Then, why are you so nervous?”</p><p>“I-I’m not!”</p><p>“Father.”</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, the newly-crowned Exalt gave his daughter an apologetic look, “I-It’s not that I’m nervous—.”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>Chrom huffed, but couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips upon seeing the sparkle in Lucina’s eyes. It had been quite some time since he has seen it. Although their defeat over Validar and Grima was a success and brought a newfound peace upon the land, they didn’t find it in their hearts to celebrate right then and there. Being not only at Validar’s mercy, but the vessel of Grima himself, Robin silently planned to go through with sacrificing himself after all. Chrom had taken on Naga’s power, despite the risks in order to slay the fell dragon himself. However, it would have put Grima back into slumber only for him to awaken again.</p><p>Thus, upon breaking his promise to Chrom, Robin took the final blow into the fell dragon instead, destroying Grima forever—and taking his own life with him.</p><p>Or, so they thought.</p><p>Distraught, yet freed from Grima’s torment, Lucina chose to stay by her father’s side to search for Robin. They knew the chance of his survival was slim, but the princess refused to give up hope. If she was able to successfully save her apocalyptic future by the encouragement and support of her one and only true love, there was no doubt that he was alive out there somewhere. And, she would not give up until he was found.</p><p>Then, one day, while Chrom and Frederick were on a stroll with Lissa just a little over four months ago in the very same place they had met Robin…</p><p>They had found him.</p><p>Of course, he was unconscious and confused of his whereabouts upon waking.</p><p>But, he remembered them this time. All of them.</p><p>And, the moment they arrived back at the castle, the first thing he did was search for Lucina. Per usual, the princess had been sparring against the practice dummies in their training arena, her hands steady and her mind focused as she was readying to slash into her fake adversary once more.</p><p>Before a familiar pair of arms enveloped her from behind.</p><p>Chrom had been standing off a little ways away, letting Robin go after her. Lucina’s initial reaction was to wack him with her training sword since she had been unexpectedly approached from behind. But, the moment their eyes met, his daughter had fallen into tears right along with Robin. The sorrow in her eyes from his loss dissipated immediately and was replaced by the sparkling light that Chrom was admiring now.</p><p>“Father?”</p><p>Clearing his throat, the older swordsman hadn’t realized he had become misty-eyed in his silent thoughts as he gave his daughter a warm smile, “Y-You’re right… I am nervous. I’ve only been a father for a little over two years and I’m already giving you away… But, I’m happy for you, more than anything, Lucina. For the both of you.”</p><p>Lucina returned his smile as Chrom gave her a gentle kiss on the head, “I know you are… And, I admit, I’m quite anxious myself. This… This is still very new to me. I’ve missed him so much, and now…now he’s…”</p><p>“Out there waiting for you,” Chrom finished with a soft smile.</p><p>The younger woman blinked rapidly, feeling herself beginning to tear up at that. It was true. She had missed Robin so much throughout the months they had been searching for him. She had even begun questioning more and more with each passing week if he really was gone. Her heart ached, and the only way she was able to stave off the pain was to practice day and night in the training grounds, doing anything she could to take herself away from her doubts.</p><p>Then, her prayers were heard. Among all the sad memories they had endured throughout the past few years, one of those sadnesses had finally been undone.</p><p>With a quiet sniffle, Lucina felt a tender thumb swipe beneath her eye as she looked back up at her father. Chrom was smiling at her, pride and love shining in his watery eyes as he carefully adjusted the veil on her head.</p><p>“No more need for tears, Lucina. Your future… Your <em>present </em>is a very bright one. And, we get to share it together this time,” the older swordsman whispered softly as a lone tear trailed down his own cheek.</p><p>Lip beginning to quiver, Lucina gave Chrom one of her most brightest and beautiful smiles before she leapt into his awaiting arms, “Oh, Father!”</p><p>Chrom held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Fatherhood was still very new to him, as well, and he was not expecting to be giving his daughter away so soon. Of course, he trusted Robin with everything he had and he knew his best friend would do well to care for her. But, he would always be protective nonetheless.</p><p>Even with his blessing, just a few days ago Chrom had given his tactician a very stern talking to.</p><p>And, to his amusement, Robin nearly seemed afraid of him afterward.</p><p>But, despite Lucina’s embarrassment and Robin’s new fear of him, they both knew Chrom meant well. The two will also be returning to the castle after their honeymoon in Rosanne, anyway, so he knew their departure wouldn’t be forever.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Chrom sniffled softly before he pressed another kiss to Lucina’s hair, “I love you. And, Daddy will always be here for you whenever you need me, alright?”</p><p>The princess hugged him tighter at that as she gave him a silent nod, not ready to let him go either.</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>The two suddenly gasped at the cheerful voice before sheepishly releasing their hug when a small blue head popped up from behind the open doorway, followed by Basilio, “Thought we’d find you two in here! Everyone is waiting for you!”</p><p>Chrom and Lucina laughed quietly as the toddler on the khan’s shoulder bounced excitedly with a squeal, “Bas’o mask!”</p><p>The younger Lucina grabbed the exceptionally-made butterfly mask that was on her face and waved it around in the air. It was very similar to Lucina’s old one that had been damaged two years prior. The center of it was a soft, navy blue while the outside lining had more of a gold and pink tint to it. However, the little princess was about to smack it into Basilio’s face before Chrom gently took it from her.</p><p>“Gods, Basilio, she can hurt herself with this…,” he spoke quietly with a frown as he looked down at the mask.</p><p>Basilio only laughed as he patted the younger Lucina’s head when she stuck out her lip in a pout, “Bwa ha ha! Look at you! You’ve got yourself two spectacular warriors here, and you’re worrying yourself over them like a nursemaid!”</p><p>Chrom blushed before relenting and giving his younger child back her mask, “I am their father, you know. I have the right.”</p><p>The khan laughed all the more at that as he walked over and gave Lucina a clap on the back, “Hopefully, your husband out there won’t give you too much trouble as this one here! Ha! He’s crazy with his tactics, but he saved our arses just as you did.”</p><p>Lucina smiled bashfully at that before she fondly looked up at Basilio. She was so relieved and grateful he had survived his battle with Walhart, especially after she had been so devastated over his loss. Every day Lucina would mourn those she had lost throughout her time spent here, as well as those from her own apocalyptic future. She thought about Basilio daily—ways in which she could have saved him, or what other words she could have said that would have convinced him not to go after Walhart.</p><p>“Oh, come now, don’t give me that look. Don’t worry. I already died once, and I’m not looking to repeat the experience. I promise,” Basilio spoke fondly, this time giving the older princess a more gentler pat on the back. He then let out a surprised grunt when the toddler on top of him suddenly shoved his head out of the way and crawled over his shoulders so she could reach out for Lucina.</p><p>With a quiet laugh, the swordswoman gently took her into her arms, her smile bright as she admired the joy in her younger self’s eyes. The little girl looked up at her shyly for a moment before gleefully holding her new mask up at her, “Bas’o… Bas’o say share! So, share! Now you pretty jus’ like Daddy in f’uffy b’ankie!”</p><p>Chrom covered a hand over his eyes in embarrassment while Lucina and Basilio laughed at him, knowing the Exalt wasn’t very fond of wearing his new royal mantle—or his ‘fluffy blankie’ that he purposefully left inside his chambers this morning. Then, with a fond smile, Lucina walked both her and her younger self over to him before she kindly kissed him on the cheek, “It does make you look lovely, Father. You must admit that.”</p><p>“I will not.”</p><p>Both princesses giggled before Basilio carefully took the younger Lucina out from the swordswoman’s arms, “Alright, little one. We need to find our seats so we can get this wedding started! Gahar har har—youch!”</p><p>The khan stumbled back with the toddler in his arms when a hand suddenly pulled at his ear.</p><p>“I’ve been looking all over for you, you big oaf!” Flavia barked as she gave Chrom and Lucina an apologetic look before she began to drag Basilio away and out the door, “You and your buffoonery… Don’t you know when to leave a father and daughter alone to themselves on the child’s wedding day? Clearly, Chrom is trying to keep himself together, and you are <em>not</em> helping! And, Gods, this poor child having to be carried around by you… Give her to me, oaf.”</p><p>“Damn woman!” Basilio groaned in annoyances as their voices began to fade.</p><p>“Da’n woma’!” A tiny voice followed after.</p><p>“Dammit, Basilio!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ten Months Later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Breathing in the open air and admiring the blue skies around her, Lucina smiled into the breeze as she bent down to pick a few flowers in the castle gardens. They were bright and colorful, and smelled oh so heavenly. Just like those chamomiles Robin had brought her the day he opened his heart to her. That thought alone made Lucina smile all the more as she brought the small bouquet she had plucked to her chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, the familiar tip-tap of her husband’s boots sounded from behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turning around, the princess was ready to present the flowers she had picked to him before stilling in her motions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To any unsuspecting eye, the person before her would have appeared to be Robin. But, Lucina knew better. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She recognized the glint of red that flashed in his once hazel eyes, and the ominous feeling that came over her at his presence didn’t go unnoticed. Choking on her own breath, the princess could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Panic seized her. This couldn’t be right. There was no way… No how…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Surprised?” He spoke coldly as he took a step closer to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flowers dropping from her hand, Lucina scrambled to her feet before reaching for her sword. However, her hands came up empty. Eyes widening, the swordswoman looked down to see she had forgotten to bring Falchion with her. Her sword strap wasn’t even on her person. How could this be? She never went anywhere without Falchion!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A dark chuckle was heard before Lucina felt a gloved hand stroke her cheek. Gritting her teeth, the princess shoved it away before adjusting her stance, preparing herself for a fight, despite being at a disadvantage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where’s Robin?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The person scoffed before shaking their head, “You cannot be so ignorant as to believe you aren’t looking at him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucina furrowed her brows as she slowly took a step back, “I… I know I’m not. He would never give himself to you…Grima.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Growling with indignation, Grima lunged forward to try and grab her before dark spikes began to rise from the ground towards Lucina. With a gasp, the swordswoman dodged him before jumping out of the way before the poisonous spikes could impale her. Breathing heavily, Lucina looked up to the blue sky that was now covered in darkness. She flinched at the lightning that broke through the clouds before gulping apprehensively when the fell dragon himself suddenly appeared behind his vessel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah… Child of Naga… You may think you have saved the future… But, in reality…it is still destroyed!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Swallowing down the fear that overcame her, Lucina did her best to calm her trembling as she forced herself back up, “N-No… That… That’s not true! You’re… You’re not…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Real?” Grima snapped, “Your lover was a poor, uncooperative worm of a vessel… But, thanks to you…I was able to follow your every move right from the moment you entered this time with my vessel from the future…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucina shifted her gaze to Robin, realizing he wasn’t the man she had fallen in love with. He was a completely separate person. But…that meant…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where… Where is the real Robin? And… And, Father…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grima gave a sinister growl as his face suddenly drew closer to Lucina’s body, his long, grotesque horns now resting on each side of her, leaving no room for her to escape. She could feel his hot breath as his nostrils puffed in her face. But, she was too afraid to move. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your disgusting worm is long gone… And, your father is dead, tiny one… You never saved him…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucina’s eyes widened in horror as tears spilled from them. No… No, no, no…</em>
</p><p> <em>…</em></p><p>Eyes snapping open, Lucina gasped in a breath as the visual nightmare within her mind began to dwindle. Her whole body was trembling in a cold sweat as she stared up at the ceiling, her heart racing as the adrenaline coursing through her had yet to settle. It all had felt so real. The sky, the grass, the flowers… Grima…</p><p>Gulping thickly, Lucina swiped a shaky hand at her wet eyes as she tried to calm herself down. She then looked around the room she was in, glancing at every familiar and intricate detail to ground herself. The princess easily spotted Falchion leaning against her nightstand, the golden designs along its scabbard glowing in the dim moonlight that spilled in from her bedroom window. Just at the sight of it, Lucina’s heartbeat began to slow.  </p><p>Taking in a deep breath, the swordswoman squeezed her eyes shut when she felt her lip beginning to quiver. She was okay. She needed to calm down. There was no need for her to be…</p><p>A quiet hiccup slipped from her lips as she turned her head away from Falchion. She knew her father was safe, and that she really did save him. But, she was still so frightened from her dream. One of many nightmares that have reoccurred within her mind over the past few years. Although, it was odd for her to suddenly have one now, especially when their frequency began to slow a little over a year ago.</p><p>Slowly, she allowed herself to open her eyes again.</p><p>Only for her to stifle in the sudden sob that got caught in her throat.</p><p>Inches from her own face, Robin was sleeping peacefully next to her, his arm limp over her waist. The princess stared at him, her eyes watering over in relief at seeing her husband safe beside her. He wasn’t hurt, nor possessed by Grima. He was alive and breathing. He… He was alive.</p><p>Lucina’s trembling started up again as she slowly reached up a hand to hold his cheek. His skin was soft beneath her palm, and she let out a wet giggle when his breath tickled against it. But, she soon felt herself beginning to crumble at that. Silent tears spilled from her eyes as she continued holding Robin, her fright from her nightmare overwhelming her as she stared at him.</p><p>Moaning softly, Robin scrunched up his face, his unconscious state of mind suddenly at unease as he began to feel the trembling hand on his cheek. Lucina gasped, not having meant to disturb her husband’s slumber as she quickly retracted her hand. However, Robin only shifted more at that as his hazel eyes slowly peeled themselves open. Biting her lip, Lucina gave him an apologetic look as she tried to reign in the rest of her tears.</p><p>Blinking tiredly, the silver-haired strategist rubbed a clumsy hand at his eyes as he tried to focus his blurry vision in the dark.</p><p>“Mmm… Lucina?”</p><p>The princess hiccuped at the soft call to her name, Robin’s voice always a comfort for her to hear. Frowning at the sound, the tactician forced his eyes to stay open upon realizing his wife was in distress. Quietly, he propped himself up on his elbow before placing a gentle hand in her hair, “Hey… What’s wrong?”</p><p>Lucina blinked rapidly, failing to keep herself composed as her watery eyes never left his own. She couldn’t even bring herself to speak. Robin’s frown deepened at that, his sleepy mind beginning to clear as he recognized the look in Lucina’s eyes.</p><p>“Nightmare?” He whispered softly.</p><p>A small whimper slipped past Lucina’s lips as she looked away from him. Brows furrowing in sympathy, Robin hushed her gently as he tenderly brought his hand under her chin so she would look back up at him, “Shhh… You don’t need to hide from me, love… Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>Lucina immediately shook her head before she let out another hiccup, feeling herself becoming more and more upset the longer Robin comforted her. She felt ashamed of her nightmare, and guilty to have woken him up. She hadn’t meant to. She just needed to feel him. To know he was there… To know he was real… To know he was safe…</p><p>Glancing up, the princess suddenly felt their blanket being pulled up around them as Robin scooted closer to her. She then felt his lips press into her own before he hugged her to his chest. By habit, she breathed in his scent. It was soothing. Calming. Robin always smelled of books, new and old, and his favorite body soap he purchased weekly from the village in Ylisstol.</p><p>Through her tears, a small smile soon pulled at Lucina’s lips as she snuggled into him. She loved Robin with all of her heart, and he always knew how to put her at ease, even in the silence of the night. His heartbeat soothed her own, and soon, the two were in sync. Lucina then felt Robin intertwine their hands as he pressed more kisses into her hair while her thumb brushed along the bare skin that once held the mark of Grima. </p><p>“You’re okay, my love. We’re safe,” he consoled quietly.</p><p>Lucina melted into his voice as she pressed her own kiss into his neck. Robin nuzzled into her hair in response as he pressed closer to her, wanting to do all he could to reassure her that he was there. That they were safe.</p><p>Then, a small cry broke through the peaceful silence.</p><p>“…And, someone’s hungry,” Robin mused softly.</p><p>Giggling quietly, Lucina felt her husband gently brush away her tears before the two slowly sat up together. They then shared another kiss before the swordswoman leaned over her side of the bed. Gently, she reached into the soft, pink bassinet that had been placed beside her sword.</p><p>“Shhh… No need for tears, Morgan. Mommy will feed you in a moment,” Lucina whispered softly as she carefully pulled the crying infant into her arms before joining Robin back on the bed. The two smiled tiredly down at the upset child before the tactician kindly adjusted the pillows around Lucina, helping his wife sit up properly as she began to slip off one of her nightgown shoulder straps. She then leaned back into Robin’s chest as he brought an arm around her shoulders while Morgan latched onto her and began to feed.</p><p>With a content sigh, Lucina quietly looked up at Robin as the two brushed noses.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered.</p><p>Robin smiled softly at her before together they looked down at their child, who shared Lucina’s beautiful blue hair and Robin’s glistening hazel eyes. </p><p>“No, thank you. Because you, Chrom, myself, and…now our little girl get to have a bright and happy future.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once more, thank you guys for your support throughout this entire story, and thank you so much for reading. Robcina is so precious, and I got to learn more about not just Robin and Lucina, but about the other Shepherds, as well. Lucina has really meant so much to me, and she is always a strength to admire when I’m going through my own struggles. And, I’m just so happy to have been able to share my love for her through my writing. I know, I probably sound super sappy over a fictional character, but it’s all true. Luci is my heart. And, I’m very glad to have shared her happiness with Robin with all of you. My heart is just so warmed by completing this story and...ah, just thank you so much for taking this new journey along with me. &lt;3</p><p>And, of course, the artwork above is indeed my own! ^_^</p><p>Side Note: I LOVE Flavia and Basilio so much ever since my first play through of Awakening, and truly hope they get added to FE: Heroes this year! And, if any of you on here would like to be FEH buddies, you are more than welcome to let me know in the comments! ^_^</p><p>With all my best to you,</p><p>Elizabeth &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>